Adrenaline Rush
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER 14. The New Dark Lord struggles to meet his son with a Mudblood woman. In the course of his despair, he finds himself still in love with his wife that he will have to kill his own father Lucius Malfoy. READ ON. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Irrational

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1 Irrational  
  
*******************************  
  
"No Mr. Potter! You are not leaving! Come back here!" a female voice rang loud inside the Potter's residence. The woman took wide strides towards the door where Harry was glaring tired.  
  
"If you are expecting that we can still fix this problem this time around, well you're mistaken. I've had enough of this matter already!" Harry yelled back in disgust. His crumpled shirt moved with the strong wind outside.  
  
A loud thunder clapped and a child's cry filled the house  
  
"I beg you Harry! Please stay. If you think this isn't hard for me, well it is. Don't make it seem you're the only one having a hard time. I didn't want this to happen so don't you put all the blame on me!" The woman screamed amidst the noise of the hard rain on the ground.  
  
"It's your problem. You solve it. I can't pretend to love a child who is not my own!"  
  
The door slammed shut and Harry walked towards the road leading him nowhere.  
  
************************************************  
  
The child, 5years of age, was sleeping in the corner of his room where he tucked himself in. His mother walked towards him and knelt beside his sleeping form. She caressed her child's smooth flaxen hair and planted a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
In the silence of the night after the storm had passed, her heart pounded that it was only her steady heartbeats and deep breaths that broke it. From the window entered the moonlight that shone on her, illuminating her almost perfect features.  
  
"Forgive me son. It shouldn't have come to this. Your father will come back soon . . . to meet you for the first time"  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next morning was a bright one. Harry spent the night in a Muggle hotel in London.  
  
His eyes slowly opened as he stretched his arms wide. He grunted and then took his wrist to his sight to check what time it was.  
  
8:39 am. Harry's clothes were still damp from last night's rain. He was too occupied that he didn't bother undressing.  
  
Feeling his empty stomach crumble, Harry decided to go to the nearest coffee shop to have some breakfast.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Harry was musing deep as he entered Starbucks. His head was lowered in a rampage of thoughts. He stood in queue after someone who was almost done ordering. The man stood aside to give way to Harry. Without looking at the cashier, Harry mumbled, "Espresso".  
  
He wasn't in the mood to eat anything so he settled with a serving of coffee.  
  
After handing the payment, Harry stood aside, beside the man who came in before him.  
  
Before the man left, he took his coffee and politely said, "Thank You" in an accent that was familiar to Harry. The man already walked towards the door when Harry decided to take a look at the man. Harry turned around to see a tall, handsome man in a white turtleneck and khaki pants that perfectly matched the man's flaxen hair.  
  
Too late to realize, Harry banged his fists on the side table in fury.  
  
"Goddamn it! He's back . . ."  
  
*******************************************  
  
The woman took Wade Lawrence, her son, out the door of their house to the Ford Expedition that will take them to Wade's school.  
  
She opened the door of Wade and had him to jump in. she then walked over the driver's side and suited herself in.  
  
The woman put on her seatbelt and came for the mirror to adjust it.  
  
A gasp came off her lips when she saw a man was sitting behind her.  
  
"Harry! I thought you will not come back!"  
  
"Not when danger's after you Hermione . . not when Draco Malfoy is back. Step on the gas quickly. He might be here any moment now"  
  
"But Harry, what's the matter if Draco comes back? He has the right to see-- -"  
  
Harry was infuriated that he clutched Hermione's shoulder hard in his hand. Hermione winced in pain when Wade held Harry's hand.  
  
"No Daddy! You're hurting Mummy!", Wade shouted in an innocent scream.  
  
Harry was shocked, he had to let go of Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry. Come on Mione, let's go", Harry claimed in a low voice as he settled his back on the rear seat.  
  
"Where are we going?", Hermione queried at once.  
  
"Anywhere but here . . ."  
  
***************************************  
  
***There goes the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. There would be suspense parts here---including a car chase on the freeway in the next chapter.  
  
To those who didn't get some parts of the story, here is a brief summary:  
  
ON a stormy night, Harry and Hermione were spatting at each other over the issue of their son, Wade. Of course, Harry isn't the real father of Wade, but Draco Malfoy. After the spat, Harry decided to stay away from his family when he saw Draco in London. Knowing that danger was after his family, Harry came back to them and had Hermione drive away from the home that they sure was already tracked down by Draco. So they have to run off, expecting the worse could happen if Draco finds them . . . the next chapter will start with Hermione and Harry having a serious conversation in the park. (blah, blah, blah) The next chappie will end with the car chase.  
  
Kindly review for comments, suggestions, and violent reactions. I would most likely be glad if you do.  
  
Til next chapter . . .  
  
TULALOO! 


	2. Chapter 2 Usurp

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2 Usurp  
  
They stopped at a public park 5 miles from Wade's school. Harry led them by the side of the lake where he let Wade play with a kite.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat by the bench, watching little Wade enjoying himself.  
  
"Harry, you knew this was coming. You should've prepared for it", Hermione said in a calm voice.  
  
"I'm not ready to face Draco again"  
  
"Why so? You didn't live to be shamed of this"  
  
"You know well that Wade is Draco's son, and not mine. I'm worried how Wade will take it. He might not be able to accept it lightly"  
  
Hermione held Harry's hand and stared at him in the eyes. It took some time before Hermione replied.  
  
"Better now than later"  
  
"Mione, I've learned to love Wade as my own child though I know deep inside that he can never be my son"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wade was sleeping soundly at the back of their vehicle, resting his tired head on top of Hermione's lap. Harry was driving them back home. Out of the uncomfortable silence, Hermione spoke.  
  
"You are still thinking about it, aren't you?"  
  
"Never left my mind actually"  
  
They were three houses away from the Potter's residence when they saw a car parked I front of it. Harry slowed down and turned his head to Hermione.  
  
"It's time Mione"  
  
Hermione nodded and started to wake Wade up  
  
"Harry, thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being that father to Wade and making this decision"  
  
"I didn't make this decision. You did"  
  
Wade sat up, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.  
  
"Here you go", Harry mouthed.  
  
"Daddy, aren't you staying for the night? Daddy?", Wade's voice almost broke Harry's heart. The word 'Daddy' kept ringing in his ears.  
  
"Not tonight Wade. I still got work to do. Be a good boy, ayt? I'll be home soon, don't you worry. Take care of Mummy for me, will you?", Harry said in a painful smile.  
  
"Yes Daddy! I love you!", Wade voiced as he hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Wade jumped off and ran to the door of their house. Harry tried to read Hermione's expressions.  
  
"Mione, just take care will you?"  
  
"When will you come back?", Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe soon. I don't know. I don't want to contend with the Dark Lord's time with this family"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Take your wand with you wherever you go"  
  
"You take care of yourself just the same. I still love you Harry! I really do"  
  
Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry.  
  
There was an air of indifference between them---maybe it's from Harry . . . or maybe, Hermione.  
  
Their lips touched kindly and Hermione pulled away. She started to put her feet on the ground, not taking her eyes off Harry.  
  
Hermione gave a faint wave as she closed the door. Harry waited for her to enter the house before he left off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry was being tortured mentally as he went for the freeway. He felt uneasy leaving his family alone with the Dark Lord.  
  
The rain was hard again that night when he decided to scour through the glove compartment for Hermione's collection of cds. To his surprise, he found Hermione's wand in it.  
  
// Oh no! I've got to go back //  
  
He was about to turn right off the freeway when he saw a speeding car beside his---the car that was parked outside the Potter's residence early that night. It was madly running through the road when Harry noticed it was swerving crazy .  
  
He pulled the window down, ignoring the rain slapping on his face, noticing Hermione in the front seat trying to get hold of the wheels while Wade was pulling the driver's hair to distract him. There was too much struggle inside the car.  
  
Harry stepped on the gas to keep up. He could still see Hermione struggling against a might arm. Harry tried to distract Draco along the road, steering his own wheels towards Draco's car, then pulling away. It was dangerous to do anything more than that as the road was too slippery for such maneuvering.  
  
Harry was already screaming . . . begging.  
  
"Stop the car! Mione, hold on!"  
  
With one last steer towards Draco's car, Harry saw Hermione's head slam to the window at her side.  
  
"NO!", Harry yelled in desperation and fury.  
  
Harry kept his eyes on them when he saw Wade thrown hard at the back seat, leaving him unconscious.  
  
"Draco, stop it . . .", Harry's voice broke as tears fell down his eyes.  
  
He didn't notice he was slowing down. When he was almost at a halt, that's when he checked the gas gauge to see that it was empty.  
  
The farthest his eyes could reach, he saw blood taint the clear window . . . blood that came off Hermione's head . . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there is the 2nd chapter as I have promised.  
  
As always, please review! It would really mean a lot.  
  
THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3 Imaginary

Adrenaline rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3 Imaginary  
  
An hour after Harry's vehicle was stranded on the freeway, it was towed towards the city to reload some gas.  
  
Harry sat inside the diner by the gas station. Cold sweat trickled over his pale skin. His hands were clammy and his limbs were weak.  
  
He was desperate.  
  
Harry blamed the kidnap upon himself. It occurred to him that if he didn't allow Hermione and Wade meet Draco, they shouldn't have been taken away.  
  
Before standing from his seat, he muttered, "I will get you for this Draco Malfoy, just wait and see. . ."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That same night, Harry spent it in a strip club, wasting himself with beer. His mind was drifting away, obviously getting irrational by the second.  
  
A vixen-looking woman in her early 20's approached Harry by his table. She took a seat beside him.  
  
Her elbows rested on the table with her chin situated above the back of her hand. She glared dreamily at the wasted young man in front of her.  
  
"Have a problem? We can talk about it. By the way, my name's Feline, and you are?", the woman asked while she flashed her eyes at Harry.  
  
Harry lifted his head to look at the owner of the voice. He smiled, seemingly liking the creature in front of him.  
  
He took Feline's hand and stood at once.  
  
"I'm Harry and I'm yours"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione's eyes opened. They were hard to open. She felt as if her eyes were too tired. She felt her limbs weak. She felt she was drugged.  
  
She was lying on a comfortable bed. Hermione looked around. She seemed to be inside a hotel of some sort.  
  
Then it occurred to her at last. . .  
  
"Wade!", she screamed once.  
  
Wade was nowhere Hermione's sight.  
  
She ran towards the bathroom. Wade wasn't there. Hermione tried looking in every corner of the room. Wade wasn't there.  
  
Hermione was madly panicking, sobbing like a child again.  
  
Then she tried to remember what happened. . . the kidnap. . . Memories flashed clearly in her head. . . the struggle and Wade's cry for help.  
  
'RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!'  
  
Hermione moved her head around to look for the mobile phone. It was situated beside the hotel's telephone.  
  
She hesitantly picked the phone up, still in fear where Wade must have been.  
  
"Hello?", Hermione asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Don't hang up"  
  
"Wher'e my son?"  
  
"Somehwere he should be in"  
  
"Where is my son?"  
  
"He's fine. I want you to cooperate with me now. The life of your son lies in my hands. Any wrong move, he's dead. I don't want you to ask any help from any one. . . not even the police. You have to handle this on your own. Do you get me?"  
  
"Don't you touch my son!"  
  
"You can only get your son if you agree to my plans"  
  
"And what is your plan?"  
  
"You will not have any other man in your life other than me. After you get your son, you will live with me, far from this place"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"I'll call you again on the details on how you can get your son"  
  
'TOOOOOOT!'  
  
The person on the other line hung up leaving Hermione more confused than ever.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Father, I want to see my son soon. It's been almost 5years already", Draco said in a gentle, pleading voice.  
  
He was talking to Lucius who was straing blankly at him.  
  
"I don't agree to it", Lucius replied.  
  
"Father, I want to see my son soon", Draco repeated in a higher tone.  
  
"Your son is a disgrace to our family. From our ancestors, we've been a line of only purebloods. . . and your son is a son of a Mudblood"  
  
"With all due respect father, but it's not Hermione Granger I wanted to see, if that's what you mean"  
  
"I know you better than you think I do. You still have feelings for that bitch"  
  
Draco winced. He tried to fight the anger growing inside him.  
  
"As such, I don't recall loving her that deep", Draco answered in a morose manner.  
  
"I don't have the time to talk about this. Very well, after you meet your son, we're going back to the North"  
  
"Crystal Sir"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione walked through the streets of Middlesex for hours since she checked out of the hotel. It was registered in her name. The man didn't leave a trace of him behind.  
  
Hermione brought along with her the mobile phone.  
  
'RIIINNNGGG!'  
  
"Hello? Where's my son?", Hermione queried in a raised temper.  
  
"As I told you, he's in a place where he should be in"  
  
"Where exactly can I see him?"  
  
"Sit over to the bench at your right, then I shall tell you"  
  
"I don't have time for this rubbish!"  
  
"Do as I tell you. . . it's your son's life at stake, have you forgotten Ms. Beautiful"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Just do as I tell you"  
  
Hermione sat on the bench.  
  
"Then what?", Hermione asked in fury.  
  
"Reach for a piece of paper underneath the bench you're sitting on. There you will find the address of the place I kept him"  
  
Hermione did as she was told. She held the paper out.  
  
"Make sure that Wade isn't hurt or I'll get you for it"  
  
"See you Ms. Beautiful"  
  
'TOOOOOOT!'  
  
Hermione flinched. There's only one person who calls her by that cheap name.  
  
But can it be?  
  
"Draco?", Hermione asked herself. "This can't be. . . then who was the one who kidnapped us last night?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione trailed her footsteps towards the given address.  
  
It was a motel. A cheap motel by far hasn't amused Hermione.  
  
She went up the stairs that creaked by her every step. The smell was foul.  
  
Her heart was pounding hard. Her breathing was deep. Her feet were too heavy to come any nearer the door.  
  
She was anxious to get Wade out of that place but she was afraid at the same time. Hermione thought that the possibility that the kidnapper was inside the room as well.  
  
At last, to what seemed like eternity, she reached the door to the room as the address indicated.  
  
She hesitantly opened the door. . . slowly. In the far corner, Hermione saw Wade sound asleep in a tucked position. She ran to him, but before hermione could get any further, she noticed someone on the bed.  
  
It was a naked man with a naked woman in his arms.  
  
The man just woke up and was still halp-asleep, when he noticed Hermione was there.  
  
He was overly surprised.  
  
Hermione's eyes watered at once.  
  
"Harry, how could you do this to me?"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
***there you have it folks! Yeah, I know it's a "bit" twisted (LOL). I know you got a lot of raised questions in your head. Okay, let's start clarifying things up:  
  
~^~ Harry thought it was Draco who kidnapped Hermione and Wade. With regards to Hermione's reaction, it is true that it wasn't Draco since she didn't see Draco yet. . . and she knew well that the kidnapper she struggled against wasn't Draco.  
  
~^~ Harry was SO affected with the whole thing that he had a one-night stand with a whore.  
  
~^~ Draco is ever so eager to see his family again. He hasn't seen them, so, the chances of him being their kidnapper is small.  
  
~^~Hermione heard the man say "Ms. Beautiful". It was only one person who called her by that name. . . if she knew well who that person was, then she should have known it was him who was kidnapper. But then again, her assumption was mislead when it she saw Harry in the same room as Wade was sent in. The person Hermione suspected at first was Draco---who's the one who calls her "Ms. Beautiful". But the person inside the room with Wade, was Harry---to make it worse, a woman was with them all those time (ever thought of the abuse that Wade's eyes could have had to bear the whole night?)  
  
***so who's the kidnapper? To find out, read the next chapters. I'm not done with the fourth, but maybe I could include the answer there already.  
  
***Alexandra Trent : I must agree with you. It's not really nice having Harry as Mr. Goody-two-shoes boy all the time. . The character also has his own flaws. Thanks!  
  
Priah : Harry isn't abusive at all. By truth he is a good man of the house to his family. The 'squeeze' wasn't intentionally meant to hurt Hermione. He just wanted to make it through her that they had to leave at once. Partly, he didn't want the thought of Draco coming back in their lives for he was already attached to Wade, which connects to his assumption that if Hermione meets Draco again, he will lose both Hermione and Wade. He knows well Draco has the right to see them, only that Harry can't take it if he'll lose his family. He was so bothered of leaving them, actually. He left them for the reason that he respected the real father's time with his family, considering that Draco hasn't seen them for 5years. Anyways, thanks for dropping a review!  
  
wildchartermage : I hope your questions were answered in this chappie. Draco didn't want to hurt them, alright? He hasn't seen them even. He wasn't the one in the car during the chase with Harry on the highway. I hope you'll love this still on this third installment! Happy reading!  
  
crmsnheartbr : here' the 3rd chapter for you! I appreciate you dropping a review  
  
*******for all of you, kindly read. . . then review! (mwah!) 


	4. Chapter 4 Underrate

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Underrate  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?", Harry inquired exasperatedly. He didn't know whether he will run to Hermione and hug her tight or he'll run out of the place in his foolish pride of being caught sleeping with a whore.  
  
Hermione lowered her head and shook it faintly. She continued to run towards Wade and grabbed him at once. Harry stood immediately and wrapped the blanket around his slim waist. Even before Hermione was able to exit what seemed to her a living hell, Harry was able to grab her by her waist.  
  
"Mione, let me explain this", Harry mouthed pleading.  
  
"What is there to explain? My eyes are good as it always was and I am not stupid not to know what is going on"  
  
"I was drunk Mione! I don't know what happened exactly but I just woke up when you entered, only to see myself here"  
  
"Yeah right. If you can't remember a thing, ask your fox when she wakes up. . . What sick mind you have Harry! After you kidnapped us last night, you celebrated your victory over Draco with this bitch. Then you tell me you don't know anything! Go fuck off! Leave us alone Harry. You're no longer a part of my life. . . nor Wade's"  
  
Hermione continued to run for it. Harry was still trying to analyze what just happened when he decided to run after them.  
  
"Mione! I wasn't the one who kidnapped you! I swear!"  
  
"Shut up Harry! I won't listen to you anymore!"  
  
"Believe me, I tried to rescue you last night! Draco did this!"  
  
"I could hardly care less!"  
  
"I'm begging you Mione! Please listen to me!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Mione, I swear to Merlin I didn't cause this"  
  
"Harry. Goodbye"  
  
Harry stood frozen by the stairs. Hermione wont listen to him. . . and she'll never listen to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione exited from the receiving area of the motel. Her head was lowered with Wade wrapped safely in her arms.  
  
Her head rised a bit and she saw a Rolls Royce parked in front of her.  
  
She didn't mind the luxury of it. All she wanted to do that time was to stay away from that place.  
  
The door to the elegant vehicle opened. A plump man wearing comely clothes went out and walked towards Hermione's direction. He smiled kindly and bowed before Hermione who was startled.  
  
"Good evening Madame. The night is already deep. I suggest you come with me now. My master has been waiting for you.", the man mouthed calmly.  
  
"Forgive me but I have not a reason in mind why I should come along with you", Hermione claimed.  
  
"No worries Madame. My Master expected you would say such, so he was wise enough to make a letter for you. He trusts that you will understand"  
  
The man handed the cream-colored envelope to Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, took it with her free hand. She took the letter out, witnessing a neat handwriting in elegant curls only one man Hermione knew could write.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
I ask that you come along with my butler assigned to the mansion in London. He will take you to my residence. I was informed of what happened to you last night and I want to make sure you are safe at all costs. We can talk about this by the time you arrive.  
  
I will be waiting.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Very well. I'm tired and I want to rest", Hermione voiced without reluctance.  
  
Before she entered the car, Hermione stared back at the window to where Harry stayed in the motel. She saw Harry standing there half-naked, looking at her. The last thing she saw was Harry throwing the lamp by the side of the table away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Madame, we are here. Welcome home", a voice rung in Hermione's ears.  
  
She opened her eyes and realized that she was asleep the whole trip. Wade was still asleep in her arms.  
  
Hermione wandered her eyes around and in the dark she saw the magnificence of the estate.  
  
The butler opened the door for her and Hermione grabbed Wade in her arms, and she went out, still roaming her eyes to the spacious land she was at.  
  
They were led inside, and about six maids welcomed them by the entrance.  
  
"Madame, this way please", the butler claimed as he swung his hand towards a room.  
  
A maid opened the door for them, and there revealed a huge room with furniture that could only speak of wealth and power. The ceiling was high and there were hundreds of books that were neatly situated by the shelves. The pieces that ornated the room cost much, Hermione assumed. A Grand chandelier lit the whole room just as the other one did back at the main entrance.  
  
"Welcome to the receiving area. Please have a sit. My Master will be here in a moment"  
  
//Receiving area? I thought this was the library!//  
  
Hermione didn't want to sit. She just laid Wade on the couch and went around through the interesting memorabilia and odd collections only wealthy families like the Malfoys can afford.  
  
She got hold of a silver frame with a photograph of a young boy riding a horse. Hermione stared at it for a while and knew at last that it was Draco on the photo.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Hermione", a cold, drawling voice came from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Draco about two feet behind her. She was astonished by how much Draco's looks had changed.  
  
With the surprise she had to contain, she was only able to give a small smile at Draco.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Draco"  
  
"So, is this little boy my son?", Draco asked with a warmer tone as she walked towards the couch.  
  
"Umm, yes he is. His name is Wade"  
  
"Wade. . . it's rather an unusual name but I like it", Draco claimed as he sat beside Wade who was sound asleep.  
  
Hermione walked up to them and sat opposite where her two gentlemen were.  
  
"So, how are you?", Hermione asked in a shy manner. It was the first time they saw each other again since Draco left them.  
  
"I guess I'm fine. I've been under training these past years. Never really expected that I would be able to surpass the tests. If you will Hermione, I have something to confess"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I---I was the one who had you kidnapped last night"  
  
Hermione immediately steamed up inside and had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. Before she could retort, Draco spoke again. "Let me explain first, okay?"  
  
Hermione remained in her seat and let Draco do the talk. She knew there was a good reason behind Draco's actions. She knew him too well after all those years they've been together in school.  
  
"You see, my family and I got back here in England to have some time off. Things have been heating up in the North. That's where we've been staying all those years since I was gone. Of course in the middle of it all, I wanted to go back for you and our son, but I couldn't. I tried getting away from their sight but I was always caught. So I just waited for the time that my parents decided to come back. And since I step foot here, all I wanted to do was to have you back. I expected Potter wouldn't agree to settling it in peaceful terms, knowing that I've been the heir to the Dark Lord ever since. The only means by which I knew I could have you again was to have you taken by my men. The reason why I didn't take you at once was that I got my conscience to bother me after I took that decision. And since I had some of my men to research about how've you been, I discovered that Potter has been double-crossing you. He often went to night clubs and the reason why he doesn't come home to your house often is that he has another woman aside from the one you saw this night. I wanted you to discover it for yourself. I didn't really mean to intervene in your personal affairs. Forgive me by the means I had this make happen"  
  
Hermione tried to process all the information that bombarded her. After a few seconds, she nodded.  
  
"I understand. I shouldn't have had believed that Harry was into another girl if you did otherwise. By the way, where are your parents?"  
  
"They are in Paris out for some shopping. It's pretty cold in our place up North. Speaking of my parents, there is something else you have to know", Draco said grimly.  
  
"What is it? It couldn't be that bad"  
  
Draco stood from where he sat and he stared at Hermione.  
  
"I'll tell you later. For now, I want you to take a meal. I bet you must be starving. I'll have the maid take Wade up in his room", Draco mouthed as he gestured a hand towards the door.  
  
"In HIS room? Since when did Wade have a room of his own in this house?"  
  
"Yes, his own room. He had one ever since he was born. You expect me to forget about having a comfortable space for my son, do you?"  
  
"Uh, well, I'm not really used with you being a father figure. Not that it's because you don't seem like one, but it really was a long time that I've seen you and now I see you exactly the way I saw you before---a student at Hogwarts, except for the boost of inches in your height and length in your hair. . . god, I never expected it to be like this Draco but I surely missed you", Hermione almost whispered to herself embarrassed.  
  
"I've missed you too Mione. . .", Draco mouthed as he gave a small kiss on Hermione's forehead. ~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
haha!  
  
4th chapter for you!  
  
I have a splitting headache whilst I was writing this, so pardon me for such stupid chapter. I will try to give you a better on next time, ayt?  
  
POINTS TO CONSIDER:  
  
*okay, I think there's no point in telling this once more, but, Draco was the one who had Hermione and Wade kidnapped that fateful night. Obviously, it couldn't have been Harry as he really tried his best to save his family back in the freeway, and so goes his frustration , and the unexpected occured---the bitch and the bitch on the bed (er, that didn't sound right! LOL)  
  
*Hermione caught Harry in the room with the whore, and Wade tucked in the corner. . . [sob.sob. poor Wade]. For the sympathetic readers, Wade was okay, he didn't see the "action" going on. He was sent there AFTER the deed was done. SO, to better put it, his sight was unharmed!  
  
*When Hermione and Draco met once again in the receiving area, Draco was still cold and distant, but when he saw Wade lying on the couch, his heart softened and his fatherly side came out. Of course, he was supposed to feel indifferent as he was already a wizard to the Dark Side, not to mention that he is the Heir to Voldemort's power. But then, his anxiety won over him the whole time he was away, and thus the feeling made him feel human every so often, so, there was still a space for love in his heart. [awww!]  
  
*Draco treated Hermione as if she was just a former schoolmate but when Hermione told him he missed him much, his true side emerged and he confessed the same thing too!  
  
***Anyways, too much for the happy part. Hold on for the next chappie. I'll be brutal with it again. I've been feeling light and---light lately that I can't write any morbid stuff [er, not really morbid though]  
  
~*~*~*~ REVIEWS:  
  
*Draco Amant : no, it isn't Neville. Anyways, thanks for mentioning him. It gave me the idea to add him in this fic. Thanks for the review!  
  
*SaDiStIc-FrEaK1 : I like the way you said HARRY YOU BAD MAN! LOL.anyways, here's the 4th chapter, made by the lunacy of yours truly Ü  
  
*wildchartermage : of course it's a pleasure to answer all your questions. I hope I did answer them further in this 4th chappie. Ciao!  
  
*fluffy-chan4 : domo arigatou gozaimasu o-tomodachi! LOL [I've forgotten the little bit of Nihonggo I've learned since I was a kid]  
  
*Priah : Great review! The points you raised are exactly what I wanted you guys to think about and ponder on. Haha! I was amazed by how you read the whole thing. And by far that I've read your fics, they're great! I'd say you're a good writer, so, I wasn't far from considering that you'd make a very detailed review. Anyway, thanks for reading!  
  
*Soccergirl2044 : oh, I will! I will! And here's 4th chapter for you! Ü 


	5. Chapter 5 Immune

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5 Immune  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione was greatly astounded the moment they entered the dining hall at the Malfoy residence. She wandered her eyes around at the many things her eyes caught in interest.  
  
With her eyes glinting in amusement, she felt a warm hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, I reckon we take our meal outside. The hall is too huge for us. I want to talk to you in private", Draco whispered with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Hermione nodded and so she felt Draco's hand lead her out to the veranda that viewed the spacious land that the Malfoys had.  
  
They sat under the moonlight with the servants fixing their meal at a fast rate. It amazed Hermione even more that the complete works was done---the candlelight, the wine, the meal, and just everything. Hermione thought that even the thought that Draco was again with her after how many years was perfect in itself already.  
  
Silence won over them as they tried to warm things up a bit. Years of being away sure made a huge space in between them.  
  
Draco stared above them, looking at the many stars above them.  
  
"How was it with Potter?", Draco asked as he led his eyes back at Hermoine who was eyeing him back.  
  
"I guess it was fine. We were happy most of the time"  
  
"And how about the other times that you weren't alright with him?"  
  
"Draco, you couldn't really say he was bad to me that way. Couples are supposed to live that way. We can't really live perfectly as every one perceives that marriage can bring"  
  
Hermione bowed her head morosely. She had forgotten one thing---  
  
"Oh, I see. . .", Draco relpied as he spooned himself some pasta.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean it that way"  
  
"No worries, I wasn't thinking about it"  
  
"Draco, I haven't forgotten the fact we are still married", Hermione voiced sympathetically.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. But Hermione, this isn't the wizarding world. We aren't married here"  
  
Hermione led her sight out to the vast land beside them.  
  
"I never wanted it to be this way Draco. It's complicated this way. I was thinking how Wade will take it", Hermione claimed as her voice broke.  
  
Draco stared at her intently. "Are you crying?"  
  
"No", Hermione replied as she brushed her hand over her shallow tears.  
  
Draco smiled. "You're still the same Hermione. You wouldn't want any one to see you at your weakest"  
  
Hermione didn't reply. Though she knew Draco would be able to read her emotions even if she conceals them, she got comfort in knowing Draco that way---at least she needed not pretend like the way she used to with Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I see Wade is a very smart little boy---just like her mom, soon enough he will understand this"  
  
"I hope so. He loves Harry as his dad so much already, I don't know how he's going to accept the fact that the man he knew his dad was wasn't really him"  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand in his. He let Hermione feel that warmth of his hand.  
  
"It's alright. We will manage. . . Can you feel my hand warm against yours?"  
  
Hermione blushed as she tried to reminisce the times that Draco asked her that whenever he'd take her hand in his own. "Yes, I can"  
  
"Do you know why it's warm?"  
  
"You're alive! Of course it will be warm!"  
  
Draco let out a childish chuckle and leveled it into a sincere smile. "No, no. You took it literally. What I meant was, my hands are warm because it sends signals to my heart that the woman I loved all these years is again with me"  
  
Hermione stiffened at such statement. She didn't know how to react. She was expecting Draco to be hard-hearted after being the person he truly was.  
  
"Draco, I--- I, I don't know what to say, really"  
  
"You need not talk. Let me do the talking as I've missed you badly"  
  
Hermione laughed a bit.  
  
"Hermione, was there anything funny with what I said?", Draco queried with a brow raised.  
  
"Nothing's funny at all. It's just that I'm not used to this"  
  
"THIS?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"But we were like this before!"  
  
"I know, I know. But it's different now Draco. For almost five years, Harry had been protecting me and Wade from you because we know for a fact that you had become a Death Eater and that you are the Heir to the Dark Lord's powers. And now, we're here like this, just like the students in Hogwarts that we used to be"  
  
Draco laughed at Hermione's honest claim. It daunted on him that it really was absurd that the situation was like that, considering that he was SUPPOSED to be brutal to her.  
  
//Oh Merlin!//, Draco thought to himself as he remembered what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Hermione, there is something you need to know", Draco mouthed as Hermione spooned in the last of her pasta.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm coming back home in days' time. I don't know when exactly as my parents would only be sending me an owl to tell me we're leaving"  
  
"So, you're leaving again. I thought you're staying for good", Hermione replied as she bowed her head in disappointment.  
  
"As much as I'd want to, but I can't. I'm needed back up North"  
  
"But Wade needs you as his real father---and I need you here as well Draco. It was hard being away from you. . ."  
  
"God Hermione, I know it's hard because I had my own share of suffering but I have to leave"  
  
"And when will you come back?"  
  
"My apologies Hermione, but I won't be coming back"  
  
"But Draco! . . . Maybe it's true after all. Harry told me that a person who had forgotten the feeling of loving will always leave you scarred--- scarred in the heart as much in the soul"  
  
"I'm sorry. If I could only take you with me, I will. But I can't. You know that. It's better that way. You'll be safe and I will be as well. Let's not make it complicated. We all know that Father isn't pleased with you"  
  
"I know that---but Wade?"  
  
"That's the problem Hermione. . ."  
  
Draco stood from his seat and walked towards Hermione's side. He knelt slowly and took Hermione's hands and kissed them.  
  
"I have to take Wade with me", Draco said gloomily.  
  
"You can't take my son!", Hermione immediately retorted.  
  
"But he's my son as well, Hermione"  
  
Hermione took her hands away from Draco at once with a disgusted look in her face. She stood to leave when Draco's hand caught her wrist.  
  
"Don't touch me Malfoy!"  
  
"Who are you talking to? As far as I know, you're a Malfoy as well!"  
  
"I disgrace being one, if that's what you long wanted to hear! But I'm leaving. And don't you stop me Draco. You will never take my son away from me!"  
  
Hermione ran back inside the mansion and went to search for Wade. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had gone back and forth the whole mansion in looking for Wade but to no avail.  
  
Nearly giving up, she felt warm breath over her silken neck.  
  
"Where did you take him?", Hermione asked at once.  
  
"In a place that Mudbloods could not enter perhaps?", a cold, drawling voice replied from behind.  
  
"That's just plain stupid as my son IS a Mudblood as well"  
  
"Oh no, I meant Mudblood-Mudblood. Mudblood, as in YOU, Mudblood"  
  
Hermione faced the man behind her at once and saw that it wasn't Draco.  
  
Hermione was about to scream when the man in front of her took his palm over Hermione's mouth to stop her. The man dragged her away into an abandoned room.  
  
Hermione struggled free but the man was too strong for her. They were already inside the unlit room, when the man suddenly punched her in the face---leaving her dizzy and half-conscious.  
  
Before she completely lost it, she heard someone's desperate cry.  
  
"LUCIUS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was back at their house. He was pacing around, much confused in his thoughts.  
  
He went down for some coffee and when he was down half of the stairs, Harry heard the doorbell.  
  
Harry rushed towards the door, expecting it was Hermione. He opened the door, and much to his surprise, it was his enemy---Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?", Harry spat at once.  
  
Draco shoved Harry in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What the hell?---", Harry asked at Draco's moves.  
  
"Forgive me Potter, but you've got to help me now"  
  
"I don't see why I have to help you", Harry snapped.  
  
"It's Hermione. . . and Wade"  
  
"They're with you right? You kidnapped them! And why would you be asking help from me right now?"  
  
"Let me explain first okay? My Father found out about my secret mansion in London and he heard that Hermione and Wade were with me. I was only supposed to meet them for a while when all of a sudden, I heard someone crash in my house, and true enough, it was my Father. I went to Wade's room in the mansion but he was no longer there. When I came after Hermione, who anxiously went looking for Wade after knowing my plan of taking him with me, I found out that my Father already got hold of her. I don't know what happened exactly, but we've got to save them both. They are both in trouble!", Draco explained hurriedly as he panted terribly.  
  
"But why do you look scared?"  
  
"You don't know what my Father can do to them---they're Mudbloods remember?"  
  
"NO!", Harry yelled at once as he took hold of the table and slammed it against the wall.  
  
Draco took Harry's shoulder at once and pulled him up.  
  
"There's no place for that in here Potter. We need to find them now"  
  
Harry nodded as Draco Disapparated, and then he followed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco and Harry Apparated inside _Draco's Mansion_ and the servants ran to them at once.  
  
"Where's Father?", Draco asked furiously.  
  
"My Master took the little kid, Sir!"  
  
"And Hermione?"  
  
"We don't know Sir. We only saw the Master run away with the little boy"  
  
Draco faced Harry and said, "I'll go after Lucius. You go find Hermione"  
  
In Harry's confusion, he nodded and ran to every room.  
  
In the silence of the mansion, it daunted on him that he was double- crossed. Him looking for Hermione was fine but Draco looking for Wade was foul play.  
  
Everything worked for Draco's plan.  
  
Draco was able to get hold of Wade.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione! Where are you! Tell me where you are!", Harry yelled desperately.  
  
The servants were also out for the look for Hermione by that time. They've searched for her in almost all the rooms, and still, she wasn't found.  
  
//God! Where did Lucius take you?//  
  
//Wait! If Lucius IS disgusted with Mudbloods, then he would take Hermione in a filthy place. . . where could that be?//  
  
"Excuse me, but where is your stock room?", Harry asked one of the servants.  
  
She led Harry to the stock room, and it shocked him that Hermione couldn't be in there. The stock room was neat. Hermione just couldn't be in there.  
  
"How about the lavatory?"  
  
They headed to the lavatory but it was crisp clean. Hermione couldn't be in there as well.  
  
"God! Where could she be in?"  
  
"I don't know Sir. I have no idea"  
  
"What room have I not entered?"  
  
"The Master's bedroom"  
  
The servant immediately led Hermione to the Draco's room and as soon as he opened it, he was shocked that there was complete silence. Since it was unlit, he opened the light, and sure enough, Hermione was on the floor with blood on her face.  
  
Harry ran to her and took Hermione in his arms. He patted Hermione's cheeks to awaken her.  
  
"Come on Hermione, wake up. Mione, wake up"  
  
Harry continued patting Hemrione's cheeks and soon enough, Hermione moaned in pain as she tried to open her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?", Hermione asked as her sight was still blurry.  
  
"Mione, it's me, Harry. You're here at Draco's house. We've got to find Wade"  
  
"Wade?"  
  
"Yes, Wade. Lucius got hold of him. I reckon this is all a part of Draco's plan to get Wade. He made it appear as if Lucius kidnapped him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione, your son was kidnapped. We've got to find him!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Harry's brow formed a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Mione, this is Harry"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Mione. This is Harry. We've got to go soon and look for Wade!"  
  
"Wade? What's that?"  
  
"Your son Mione! You're son was kidnapped!"  
  
"My son?"  
  
Harry suddenly realized what the case was.  
  
Hermione had lost her memory.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whipeee!  
  
There you go with the lengthy chapter of chapter 5 of this story. I really had a lot of question marks in my head on how to go along with this, though I was able to manage finishing it. Good thing that my head screwed up a little more and there were exclamation marks instead, and I got to finish this one.  
  
You hold on to the next chapters so that the new twists' questions would be answered.  
  
POINTS TO CONSIDER:  
  
*Draco was really nice to Hermione back at the veranda where they took a meal while sharing their thought to one another. The set-up was really romantic until Draco revealed that he was to take with him back up North [remember that Lucius told Draco that he could only see his son for a while and then they'd go up North? Think about that point and come up with a guess what really happened in the mansion]  
  
*The house was Draco's, not the Malfoy's. It was Draco's secret mansion and he led his wife and son there thinking they were safe but the antagonist Lucius is, he found out of the mansion and went there to take Wade along with him.  
  
*Draco asked Harry to look for Hermione as he will be going after Wade. Was that really foul play? Did Draco think that either way, he could get Wade even if his father took his son? Or is it that it was already planned that way to make it harder for Harry and Hermioen to accept?  
  
*Harry went around in search of the filthiest places in the house only to find Hermione in Draco's room. Did Lucius think that it would take longer for Harry to find Hermione if he did otherwise of what Harry was supposed to assume, that he put Hermione in Draco's bedroom and not in some dirty place?  
  
*When Harry, found Hermione, she had blood on her face because of Lucius' assault on her. When Hermione awoke, Harry told her of the situation, only to find out that Hermione had amnesia. [I'd give this one away : Hermione will, of course, find it meaningless to look for Wade since she forgot having a child anyways, which makes it harder for Harry since he had to bear with bringing back Hermione's memory so that they would be able to look for Wade together]  
  
To be able to answer your suspicions and questions, read on to the next chapter!  
  
Please R&R! Thanks. . .  
  
~kaye~ 


	6. Chapter 6 Unmistakable

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Unmistakable  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Father, why did you have to take my son?", Draco asked infuriatedly.  
  
"I am making things easier for you. Aren't you glad?", Lucius responded while he checked on his polished nails.  
  
"No. I know you are up to something. You don't want to like my son since he is a mudblood. I expected that you'd be disgusted in holding him one bit"  
  
"For one, I don't like your son at all. I still am disgusted with mudbloods. And, I didn't touch him. I had my men take him", Lucius said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Draco was about to punch Lucius in the face when a Death Eater grabbed Draco's strong fist before he it could have had reached Lucius face.  
  
"You think you are stronger than me Draco? Do you think you can defeat me? Too brave you are, my Son. The Dark Side had taught you well"  
  
"YOU taught me well to be evil like you"  
  
"A pleasure", Lucius said sarcastically with an evil smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Draco wanted to punch Lucius again but the Death Eater was still holding him. He struggled to pull his hand away but to no avail.  
  
"The territory speaks well for itself, doesn't it my son? Until you are here at my house, you can't hurt me"  
  
"Then we settle it outside your territory", Draco snapped.  
  
"Every land is my territory, Draco. Soon enough you will see that I will rule both worlds---muggle and mage"  
  
"You will not succeed with your plans! I will be the first one to resist you!"  
  
"Not that I want to be rude, Draco, but I am going to use your son to fulfill my plans"  
  
"I will not allow you to teach my son whatever you taught me"  
  
"But I will, Draco. I will. Men, take him to his house and lock him up there for a week. He can't get any help from his own men"  
  
"I will get you for this Lucius! Mark my word, you will meet death in my hands"  
  
"Words aren't enough my beloved son. . . DO IT, I dare you"  
  
Draco was pulled away. He was taken by other Death Eaters who had long proved allegiance to Lucius. He, Himself, had his own followers, though he had still to train them further before he could let them face any battle in the name of Voldemort, against Lucius and his own men.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco woke up in his room where he felt someone beside him on the bed. He immediately opened his eyes and saw Wade sound asleep.  
  
//I thought Lucius got hold of him. What is he up to now?//  
  
Draco stared at his son very intently. He had been away for five years, and there they were, beside each other in one bed, quietly laid upon the sheets. Draco hesitated to touch Wade at first though eventually, he took a caring hand over Wade's hair and gently smoothed out his ruffled, young hair.  
  
Wade moaned and turned to his other side. Draco smiled. He didn't expect that there was an unexplainable feeling when you are with your own son after years of being away from him.  
  
Too much that he didn't contain, Draco took Wade in his arms and hugged him tight. Draco positioned himself against the head of the bed while Wade curled silently in his arms.  
  
How good Draco felt, he didn't know, nor he even attempted to measure.  
  
//If only Hermione could stay here with us, we would be one happy family//  
  
Draco tried to suppress his happy tears when he let out a cough. Wade was startled, and so he opened his eyes and saw Draco in front of him as he gave a small smirk, very much alike of Draco's.  
  
"Who are you?", Wade's voiced as Draco's heart seemed to have broke at the question.  
  
How was Draco supposed to break it up to Wade that he was his real father and not Harry?  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy", Draco said as if he was younger than Wade.  
  
"Draco, why am I in here? Where are Mum and Daddy?"  
  
"Mum is back at home. Daddy is--- Daddy is at work"  
  
Wade didn't seem appalled with Draco's presence, and that, soothed Draco a bit.  
  
"Where are we?", Wade inquired.  
  
"In my house baby"  
  
Draco surprised himself by uttering such word. He realized that his soft part was winning over him.  
  
"Baby? I am not your baby. I am Mum and Daddy's"  
  
"But I am, Wade. I am your Daddy"  
  
Wade's brows furrowed in questioning. "How could you be my daddy? You are not Harry Potter". Wade took himself off Draco but he remained on top of the bed beside Draco. He eyed his real father with suspicion.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?", Draco asked as it was the only approach he knew to deal with smart kids like Wade.  
  
"Yes", Wade's replied as his lips curled.  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco tried to suppress his tears as he saw himself in Wade. They had the same voice when he was still young. Wade also looked much the same like him- --the blonde hair, curled lip and smirk that made girls' hearts melt when Draco had worn it back in Hogwarts. Draco thought that it was his mirror image in front of him, only that Wade's eyes were his mother's. Wade had Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Okay baby. Now you listen very carefully okay?"  
  
"I am listening Draco"  
  
Draco couldn't help but smile. Wade also got his cold, drawling voice and witty remarks.  
  
"Your mother and I met at Hogwarts. Soon after we graduated, we eloped away from the sight of my father who didn't want us to marry. Since we loved each other very much, no one was able to stop us. After some months, my father took me away at the time when we were already expecting you. Hermione was pregnant by the time I was taken away. And since Harry was in love with your Mum, and that your Mum once loved Harry before, they also married, but outside of the wizarding world"  
  
"Muggle"  
  
"Yes. And so, they took good care of you and raised you well. Harry took you as his own son so that you will have a father figure while I was away. But Wade, I hope you believe me, I am your father"  
  
"I believe you", Wade stated at once.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes Draco but why didn't you come back? Didn't you love us?"  
  
Draco was surprised that at the tender age that his son was in, he was able to come up with such question in his mind.  
  
"I loved you both, Wade. I love your Mum very much that while I was away, I cried very often here in this very room. And though I haven't seen you even once, I envisioned you to be very much like me, of which you really are"  
  
"We have the same hair", Wade said in a smile.  
  
"Yes, we do have the same hair and we have the same smirk. I tell you, you will be famous for that", Draco stated as he felt very at ease that his son was able to take the whole situation lightly---of which Draco thought he would have difficulty in presenting Wade with.  
  
"Draco, what do you call your father?"  
  
"I call him Father. . . sometimes when I get mad I call him by his first name"  
  
"What's his first name?"  
  
"Lucius". Draco felt a huge lump on his throat when he said his father's name.  
  
"That is a stupid name. I like your name better. What does it mean?"  
  
"Draco means serpent or dragon"  
  
"Wow, that's cool! How about my name?"  
  
"I don't know Wade. Your mother gave that to you, and probably Harry as well"  
  
"Can I call you my Father as well as you call your father your father?"  
  
Draco smiled a warm smile and nodded. "Yes, you may Wade"  
  
"Okay father. I will call you my father starting today"  
  
"I'm happy you thought of calling me that"  
  
"Aren't we going back home to tell Mum and Daddy that you are back?"  
  
"Not yet baby"  
  
"Why? Mum would be very happy to see you again"  
  
Draco remembered the time that they were once again together at his house back in London. It was very far away from where he was at with Draco since they were up in his house at North. Draco saw images of him with Hermione at the balcony, eating dinner together as if they were the students they once were back in Hogwarts. All those suddenly turned Draco's smile into a frown when he remembered how Hermione disgraced him after telling her that he will take Wade with him.  
  
"We can't baby. We are here up North. London is very far away from here"  
  
"But I want my Mum now. I miss her very, very much Draco. . . I mean, Father"  
  
"We will find a way to get out of here after one week. But for now, we will stay inside the house"  
  
"Are we prisoners in this house, father?"  
  
"Not exactly prisoners but my father locked us up here. We can only get out of the house after one week. I promise you, we will try to get back to your Mum after this week"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Draco smiled again and suddenly realized that it must have been time for them to eat. It was already 8am in his watch and he always took breakfast at 6.  
  
"Are you hungry?", Draco asked as if he had always been a father to Wade. His fatherly side started to come out. He knew that his responsibility as Wade's father had to start already.  
  
"I am. I want a peanut butter jelly sandwich"  
  
"You eat that?"  
  
"Mum always makes me that. I love it"  
  
"What if we eat something else? I have loads of foods you can choose from downstairs"  
  
"Really? Can I have candies after I eat?", Wade asked mischievously. He wasn't allowed to eat that much candies at home, and so he thought Draco can allow him at last.  
  
"Okay, but you have to eat something heavy first. You have to grow tall and strong like me"  
  
Wade smiled at Draco. "Can you stand up there?", Wade asked as he pointed to the side of the bed.  
  
"Why?", Draco asked though he did as he was told to. He stood straight in front of Wade and waited for Wade to say anything.  
  
"You are taller than Daddy"  
  
"I am, baby. I am 3inches taller than him. Now, should we go down?"  
  
Wade jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, far away from the bed. Draco watched him contentedly.  
  
Draco stopped at once, the moment Wade stopped from running. He saw Wade run back to him. Wade stood in front of him, and stared at him in the eyes with the young smirk on his lips. Wade grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the door. Before Draco opened it for the, Wade said, "I always do this with Daddy. He likes me taking his hand and pulling him away. He's heavier than you are and I like it. I don't have to pull you that much"  
  
Draco responded with his own smirk, and then they exited out of his room to the dining hall.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat against the sink in their kitchen with Harry playing with the spoon in his coffee cup on the table.  
  
"I really don't remember anything of what you are talking about, Harry", Hermione said as she rubbed her forehead that started to ache.  
  
Harry stood from where he sat and led himself beside Hermione. "It's okay Hermione. Don't push yourself too much to remember. It might not do you good. Just consider everything I told you. We have to find your son very soon. That's all you need to know right now"  
  
"But am I not too young to be a mother? I'm only 22"  
  
"You were young when you got pregnant. That was after we graduated from Hogwarts"  
  
"Hogwarts. . . isn't that my school?"  
  
Harry's face lit up a bit. "You remember Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. We take the train from King's Cross' to get there"  
  
"Do you remember Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes. And I also remember Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, and the others. Yes, and there's Hagrid as well"  
  
"Yes, yes! How about any of our friends? Ron?"  
  
"Ron and Ginny. Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the others from Gryffindor too"  
  
Harry grew excited. He was expecting that Hermione somehow was regaining everything back. He thought of the possibility that Hermione can also remember Draco as well.  
  
"How about anyone in Slytherin?"  
  
"Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. And from Hufflepuff---"  
  
"Don't you know anyone else from Slytherin?", Harry cut in at once.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Draco Malfoy perhaps?"  
  
"No. I can't. I told you, I couldn't remember any Draco Malfoy"  
  
"But you have to try Hermione"  
  
"Who is he anyway?", Hermione asked rather furious and irritated why Harry had to mention that name over and over again.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is the father of your child, Hermione. He is your first husband, in the wizarding world, that is"  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
Harry walked over to the refrigerator and took Wade's picture. He went back to where he was and showed Hermione the picture.  
  
"That is Wade, Mione. That is your son. Draco Malfoy looks almost exactly like that"  
  
"Almost exactly like this?"  
  
"Yes, Wade got your eyes"  
  
"I'd say that Draco Malfoy might be one handsome lad"  
  
"He is Hermione, and that is why all the girls at Hogwarts envied you when they knew from the Daily Prophet that you eloped after graduation"  
  
Hermione fell silent and she shut her eyes as images of different issues of the Daily Prophet flashed in her head. She saw flashes of some of the headlines and the other news articles inside and after a few seconds of recalling the newspaper with her eyes tightly shut, she saw in her mind the article wherein the story about their marriage was found. She saw clearly their wizard picture on the front page with Draco kissing her on the lips over and over again.  
  
"NOOOO!", Hermione yelled hard that she fell to the floor, crying as if she was a child.  
  
"Mione, Hermione, wake up!", Harry yelled as he desperately wanted to take Hermione back into reality.  
  
"No. . .", Hermione mouthed in between her cries. Harry took his arms around her and Hermione gave most of her weight to Harry.  
  
Hermione felt helpless. She didn't want to remember anything anymore.  
  
"Hermione, talk to me", Harry pleaded as he knew that Hermione was having emotional overload.  
  
"Harry, it can't be. . ."  
  
"So you remembered the time you eloped?"  
  
"No. We couldn't have done that! I couldn't have chosen to marry him!"  
  
"But you seemed to have remembered"  
  
"Harry it can't be true. . . It must have been a mistake! And this child, he is cursed!"  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?"  
  
"That Wade you are talking about, he is the child of the enemy! I can't have married that Draco Malfoy who made our lives a living hell! How could I have married the enemy? I remember I have sworn to my grave that I will never have any feelings for that bastard. That makes our child a mudblood too! This is not right! This is not right Harry. I didn't love him. I didn't marry him! I didn't do that Harry! I didn't do that!. . ."  
  
Harry felt that Hermione had given her full weight onto him. He looked at her and found that she was unconscious with her face all wet of her tears with the truth that she once loved the enemy.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wa-hey! 6th chapter and still going!  
  
All I wanted to clear up is that Hermione remembered that she must've eloped with Draco but she dismissed the thought as the only image she had of Draco in her mind was the arrogant, ferret boy that they had to bear living with at Hogwarts. Hermione can't remember how she loved the enemy and how they ended up together. That gave her the mental and emotional overload, making her fall unconscious in Harry's arms [yihee! Lol]  
  
So, thanks for reading on and please, hold on to the next chapters. I love you guys for reading and dropping a review.  
  
So, please do review once more and tell me everything you like-comments, suggestions, anything. Correct me for mistakes. Anyways, I know there are loads of mistakes in the spelling, so just tell me if the grammar is getting any better. I will try to find time to re-edit all the chapters.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Tulaloo!  
  
~kaye~ 


	7. Chapter 7 Irreversible

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Irreversible  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And there on the floor Hermione rested in Harry's arms. Her unconscious body bored onto Harry with her face wet of her tears.  
  
Harry felt for Hermione. He knew well that it was hard for Hermione to take her memories back. Hermione's amnesia was one that was temporary and so when her memories were being recovered bit by bit, she had to bear the idea that she did love the enemy that she had sworn she'd never love.  
  
There in Harry's arms, Hermione's brown curls lay hanging to her waist. Some cute curls accentuated her perfectly framed face. Harry just stared at the beauty in front of him. There was the woman she had loved for years. There was the woman he had shared a home with. And there was the woman that had given him a child that was never his.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened Hermione. I'm sorry. This is my fault. This is ALL my fault. . .", Harry whispered to Hermione's ear.  
  
Harry then carried Hermione back to their room and laid her on the bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco watched his son eagerly take in some food. Wade's hair, as well as Draco's shone under the morning sun. Draco had to stop himself from smiling endlessly at the scene in front of him. All in days' time, there he was, sitting in front of his son that he had never seen since it was born.  
  
"Do you like the food here son?", asked Draco quite blankly. There was a different lightness in his voice.  
  
"I do Father. The food here is excellent. Do the house elves cook these for us?"  
  
"Yes son. Though I reckoned it was better if the muggle servants did them. It would create less suspicions from our neighbors"  
  
"Neighbors Father? We do have them here? I can't see a house nearby. All I see are trees and wide land. There must be nothing beyond that"  
  
Draco smiled at once. The irony of his son having both innocence and wisdom amazed him. He thought that Wade was very much like him when he was young though he didn't have enough freedom to ask his own father much questions.  
  
"Father, do we have neighbors? I want to see them. Back in Surrey we have lots of neighbors. There is Nana and Emy and Jam who plays with me in my room. Mum allows them to come over every Saturday and Sunday. I want to know my neighbors here, Father. I want to see them!", Wade insisted with his brown eyes glimmered with eagerness.  
  
"We'll try Wade. I, myself, haven't gone outside the estate. I believe that our neighbors also have their own business to attend to. But we'll try son. We will make a way to get outside and see the real world"  
  
"Real world? Father, isn't this the real world? Is there a fake world?"  
  
"Son, those things are too complicated for you to understand now. But for the time being, I don't want you to think about that. By the way, do you want to try horseback riding?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! I haven't rode on a horse before! Do you have a pony? I want a pony and I will make him sleep in my bedroom!", said Wade as he jumped from his seat towards Draco.  
  
Wade pulled Draco's shirt and nagged him to stand up and take him to the stables. Draco had a disgusted and displeased face and too much he didn't contain, he shouted at Wade.  
  
"Stop it you little brat!", Draco yelled indignantly.  
  
Wade took his hand away and stood there appalled. His eyes started to water. All he wanted was to run away and come back home to his Mum.  
  
Wade's tears started to flow down his rosy cheeks. He suppressed his sobs but it created odd sounds from his nose. He thought he had to please his dad. It was their first time to be together and at the young age as five, he knew well he should have had acted properly in front of a well-bred man.  
  
"I'm sorry Father. Forgive me", Wade whispered with his little voice breaking.  
  
Draco's heart almost broke at the sight of seeing Wade cry. He saw how much Wade tried to stop from crying.  
  
What Draco didn't notice that was his own tears fell over his pale skin. He saw himself in Wade. They were almost exactly the same. Draco remembered the times that he had to ask apologies from Lucius even if it wasn't his fault. He also remembered how he wanted nothing else but to please his father. All of that he saw in Wade---and he didn't want that. Draco didn't want Wade to grow up in his own principles that led him to the Dark Side. All the recognition and power that he received from being a Death Eater and youngest Dark Lord were partially unwanted. He knew well that Wade couldn't live by those principles that he was used to believe all those years, considering that Wade's mother was a Gryffindor who stood against all his beliefs.  
  
Draco stretched his arm towards Wade. Before it could have touched Wade's shoulder, Wade backed a foot away as he was still suppressing his sobs.  
  
"Wade, son, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault", Draco said lowly, humbling his self before a muggleborn.  
  
"I want my Mum and Daddy now! I want to go back home! Give me my Mum back!" Wade yelled with great emotion.  
  
Draco was taken aback. He wanted to comfort Wade but he didn't know how. All he did was stand up and draw himself closer to his son.  
  
"Wade, I'm sorry. Please calm down"  
  
Draco tried to take Wade in his embrace, when Wade pushed him away and ran inside the house.  
  
"Wade, come back here!", Draco yelled though not in a strong, domineering voice.  
  
Wade stared back at Draco while he ran away. His eyes were sharp and angered.  
  
"I hate you!", Wade yelled.  
  
Draco was overly shocked that his son hated him. He felt helpless by the thought that he didn't know how to calm his own son. He blamed his parents for not teaching him enough about the real world. He knew only of what was fantasized.  
  
//Hermione, I don't know how you were able to do it. You had taught him well to be his own. . . he has a voice I never had. . .//, Draco thought as his own suppressed tears flowed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stared at Hermione's sleeping form. He was mesmerized at Hermione who slept soundly on their bed.  
  
Hermione grunted awake her sleeping mind. Her eyes slowly opened to see Harry already staring at her.  
  
"Harry? Harry is that you?", Hermione asked as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Yes Hermione, it's me"  
  
Hermione fully opened her eyes and felt her body terribly weak.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You had a nervous breakdown. I reckon you are okay now. Do you want anything? I can get you some food or something"  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine. Just stay here with me. I need some company right now"  
  
Harry had to feel whether or not Hermione had gone over her breakdown. . . or has she fully recovered from her brief amnesia?  
  
"Mione, are you alright?"  
  
"I reckon I am Harry. Where's Wade?", Hermione asked blankly.  
  
"You remember Wade already? Hermione, can you remember him now?"  
  
Hermione shot a questioning look at Harry. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hermione, you do remember Wade!", Harry cheered with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"But Harry, of course I remember Wade. How could I ever forget him?"  
  
"You just did Mione! You had a temporary amnesia from the assault you received from Lucius and after that, you seemed to have forgotten everything and just this morning, you gained some of your memory back that caused you to breakdown. Now that you've gained your consciousness, I think you have recovered everything back!"  
  
"Harry, what's this rubbish?"  
  
"Forget it Mione. All you need to worry about now is how to get Wade back!"  
  
Hermione immediately shifted her facial expression from complete disbelief to a worrisome one. " Get Wade back? Where is he anyways? Where's my son?", Hermione queried as a tone of panic was already hinted from her voice.  
  
"Draco kidnapped him. Draco took Wade with him. I don't know where, I don't know even exactly how it all happened but now, we've got to get him before it could be too late"  
  
Hermione wanted to cry again though she knew she'd better not. She had to be strong for her son. "Why would Draco take my son? What does he want from Wade?"  
  
"Mione, don't tell me you haven't gained all your memory back"  
  
"All I know is that the enemy can't ever touch anything that's mine! If Malfoy touches my son one bit, I'll kill him for it!", Hermione spat furiously over the thought that Draco kidnapped Wade.  
  
"Mione, you love him. Come on! Think about it. Draco has the right to have his son, though yes, you have a point. We have to get him back. But I warn you Mione, we can't retrieve your son by force. Even if the only memory you have of Draco is your enemy, we can't get Wade just like that. We have to settle this on peaceful terms"  
  
"Have you gone nuts Harry? You're telling me that we can't get Wade by force when that is the only way we can get him back? Harry, you know well that Malfoy is a Death Eater and the new Dark Lord. We can't get Wade through what you call 'peaceful terms'. Malfoy doesn't know what mercy is. He doesn't even know how to love a son, so don't you tell me how I will get my son back!"  
  
Hermione stood from the bed and immediately walked towards the door. Before she could have opened it, Harry had the chance to grab her by the arm.  
  
Harry turned Hermione around and pushed her towards the door. He pinned Hermione onto the wall and held her wrists in his palms.  
  
"Not now Hermione. Not when there's too much hate in your heart"  
  
Harry's eyes searched into Hermione's. He wanted her to understand that Hermione can't get anywhere without recovering everything she lost---that she can't leave unless she remembered that she still loved Draco despite the fact they've been enemies.  
  
"You don't understand me do you? This is my son we are talking about!", Hermione yelled as she cried weakly before Harry. She felt very helpless.  
  
"I understand you Mione, but you can't go out of this house unless you have perfectly recovered. You might regret what you can do"  
  
Harry touched his forehead kindly on Hermione's. He continued by saying, "I love you Mione. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't tell me I don't understand what you feel because I do. I do understand all the pain you have right now. Wade is my son as well. But you also have to understand what I am telling you"  
  
Harry shut his eyes as he wished that Hermione would understand. To his surprise, Hermione's tensed hands relaxed and so, he let go of Hermione's hands. Hermione took her arms around Harry and wailed in desperation. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what to do right now. I don't know where my son is, or where Malfoy is. Help me Harry. Help me find my son"  
  
"I will, Hermione. I will". Harry opened his eyes and his lips searched Hermione's glossed ones. His lips touched Hermione's very kindly and then he pulled away.  
  
Hermione's lips wanted more that she leaned in for another kiss. The second time, she gave much passion in her kiss that even Harry had to do the same. Their emotions came out of them that they started to explore through each other's skin while kissing in utmost desire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco entered the house and immediately asked the female house elf. "Where's my son?"  
  
"The young Master is in the library sir. He came running very fast in there", the house elf mouthed as she pointed towards the nearest door from where they stood.  
  
"Thank you", Draco replied courteously and headed to the library.  
  
Draco opened the door and saw Wade tucked in one corner crying.  
  
"Wade, come out here. We have to talk"  
  
Wade remained where he was, not even looking at where Draco was.  
  
"Wade, I'm sorry. My apologies. Come out here. We have to talk about this"  
  
Reluctantly, Wade stared at him blankly and didn't say a word in response. Draco walked towards him and sat beside him on the floor. Draco didn't touch Wade just yet. He knew he had to gain back Wade's trust first.  
  
"You know son, yelling at me back there was a very brave thing to do", Draco mouthed in a low voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you had the courage to tell me how you felt. That required a lot of courage to say with sheer conviction. You broke my heart back there"  
  
Wade stopped crying and at last, he gave his full attention at Draco.  
  
"I didn't mean to Father. I didn't want to displease you. I was a very bad boy"  
  
"No, no, you aren't. It's normal Wade. I knew you wanted to ride a pony that much. There's nothing wrong in that. It was my fault actually. I still am not used to having a child around. I grew up alone---without any friends that my parents could have had allowed me to play with back at the Malfoy mansion. You are lucky that your mother is very kind. He wanted you to live a normal life"  
  
"You will get used to having me around Father. I will help you"  
  
Draco looked at his son with great amazement. He realized that he wasn't only equal to his son---Wade was a great deal more.  
  
"So, do you want to ride the pony now?", Draco asked as he tried to force a sincere smile. His emotions were still at low at that time. He felt helpless as he didn't have a clue how to deal with children.  
  
"You have one?"  
  
"I have three"  
  
"Wow! Can we ride them now Father?"  
  
"Yes, we can Wade, but I have to ride on my horse. The ponies might not be able to carry me. I'm very heavy"  
  
Wade and Draco laughed at the statement and soon they found themselves walking out to the stables hand in hand as if they have been together all those years.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry trailed light kisses over Hermione's jaw in delight of having her back. Hermione was groaning in expectation with her legs wrapped around Harry's waist while her back was flat on the wall.  
  
"I hate you", Hermione said in between her groans.  
  
Harry stopped kissing Hermione for a while and asked, "And why so?"  
  
"Because you've perfected doing this"  
  
"It's my fault then?", Harry asked innocently as he went after Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry by his shoulders and pushed him away. "Because you do this more often with other women than you do it with me"  
  
"Do we have to talk about that right now?"  
  
"Not really but I can give you your punishment at this very moment"  
  
"And what would my punishment be?", Harry inquired with a brow raised.  
  
"This. . ."  
  
Hermione plunged in for a deeper kiss. She didn't want to let go of Harry, as she seemed to have missed him so much despite the fact that he had just been unfaithful the other night. At that moment, all she wanted to do was to forget what happened and get back what was hers.  
  
Harry responded with the same amount of affection. He carried Hermione to the bed and laid her there. He stood there at first and then, he joined Hermione on the bed. "Have I told you you're beautiful?"  
  
"Not that I could remember"  
  
"But you are Hermione. You truly are. . ."  
  
Harry's lips met Hermione's again. He grabbed Hermione's underwear and pulled it down hurriedly.  
  
"Anxious to get me again?", Hermione asked slyly.  
  
"Quite"  
  
"Want to give me another son to worry about?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Want me to completely hate you for this?"  
  
"Never. Hermione, you talk to much". Harry kissed Hermione again. He then came after Hermone's nightgown and took it all off. As soon as Hermione was completely naked, Harry grinned a malicious one. "You still look like you've never been touched"  
  
"That's the beauty of it. . . and now you are lusting for this body again"  
  
"I can't deny that. On second thoughts, I'll never will. . ."  
  
Harry inserted his manhood inside Hermione and started to thrust in and out of her. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco's horse stopped abruptly that he was thrown off it. He fell flat onto the ground, almost killing himself.  
  
"Father!", Wade yelled as he went after his father while he rode the pony.  
  
Draco tried to get up but it seemed he had just broken a limb. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly in pain.  
  
"Wade, go back inside the house. Ask some house elves to get me here"  
  
"Father, I can't leave you"  
  
"Just go. Ask for help. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me"  
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts Wade. Be a --- be a good boy now"  
  
Draco tried to hide the pain he felt from Wade. Though he winced a lot, he wished Wade didn't notice.  
  
Wade rode his pony back to the house as Draco contained the pain he felt. His back was flat on the ground. He tried reaching for his leg, where it hurt the most, when he felt something warm and sticky. He looked at his hand and saw blood tainted on his light skin.  
  
"God! Just what I needed!", Draco cursed sarcastically.  
  
Draco continued groaning when the house elves appeared.  
  
"Master! We're here now Sir. We will take you back inside. You! Call a medic wizard", the head house elf commanded another male elf.  
  
"No! Don't! I can take care of this. Just bring me to my room. All I need is my wand. Tell Wade not to worry. He can get back inside my room after ten minutes. I can cure myself. Not another wizard needs to know this"  
  
The head elf gasped. "Oh no Master! This should be kept a secret! No other wizard should know that the Dark Lord has once more wounded himself! This is a great disgrace to your name. Why did you do it?"  
  
"Don't ask me that now. Just take me to my room and tell the others not to tell anyone outside the estate. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. This is a secret inside your house and your house alone"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've just decided to add another twist. So there goes Harry and Hermione on the bed, blah, blah, blah. Wade and Draco had their own moments together when all of a sudden Draco falls of the horse at the same time that Harry thrusted inside Hermione [heehee. *evilgrin*]  
  
What you need to hold on for is the reason why Draco and the house elves had to keep the accident a secret for. . . Hint : it has got something to do with being a Dark Lord and his emotions. If I get inspired enough, I might give you some detailed account of the deed, but if I don't, I'll just write some very brief parts of what their doing and their very stupid conversations.  
  
I'm still in a bad mood today. As soon as I do get the RIGHT inspiration to do all my fics, maybe I can write better. But for now, I'm still deranged and having a terrible time with schoolwork.  
  
By the way, I'm hoping you still like this and that you will hold on to the next chapters.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8 Untimely

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Untimely  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco was laid on his bed as he tried to mend his injured leg. It was bleeding severely and such loss of blood caused him to look paler than he already was. He was still trying to contain the pain of the wound.  
  
"Damn it! It won't heal!" yelled Draco irately.  
  
"Master, we have no more choice but to send in a Medic Wizard. There's nothing more to do. This only shows that you've broken your vow", said the head elf who look terrified at both the sight of Draco in pain and the situation they were faced with.  
  
"I can't! Have you forgotten what consequence shall await me if anyone else knows about this? It's my half-Death! I don't want to be caught up in punishment of being half dead! And I wouldn't allow it that my son would take over the Dark Side because of this. I will not let him be influenced by how I was brought up!"  
  
"But how about your wound Sir? It won't heal! You asked your Son to come in, in a few minutes. In fact, I reckon he would be here any moment now"  
  
Draco slammed his fist against the bed.  
  
"Let him in now! There's no use hiding this. Goddamn it!"  
  
"But Master, would it be wise to let your Son know about EVERYTHING?"  
  
"Just let him in"  
  
The head elf went out of the room and fetched Wade. In a few minutes, there he was, wet with tears.  
  
"Father!" screamed Wade as he ran fast towards his agonized father. "Father, why aren't you getting any better? You are a wizard, aren't you? Why won't you use magic to heal yourself?"  
  
Draco sighed. The pain of the wound was still there but his son's presence soothed him calm.  
  
"I want you to listen Wade. I am the Dark Lord. I am the head of the Dark Wizards and I'm supposed to do bad deeds. And since you're mother is the only person I really loved, the goodness I had before kept me sane. Are you still getting on?"  
  
"Yes Father"  
  
Draco smiled painfully. He was glad that Wade was trying to understand what he was saying. "I was expected to lose any emotion for her as she is a Muggle-born. Dark Wizards disgrace muggleborns, though you are an exception as you are my son. Moving on, I was able to keep any feeling for your mother very discreetly. But then, since I saw her again, whatever I had for her before was awakened. And for that, I'm being punished"  
  
"Punished? Is loving mother wrong? Aren't you supposed to love her?"  
  
"Wade, I am not supposed to love her anymore. The Death Eaters believe that if I will be stuck up with any more emotion for her, it will make me weak"  
  
"You shouldn't love me as well"  
  
"It doesn't follow that I shouldn't love you because I was forbidden to do so with your mother. You are supposedly the next heir to my throne. But baby, I'm not allowing them to take you to the Dark Side. Promise me now Wade, you will never be a part of the Dark Side"  
  
"I promise Father. But what about your wound?"  
  
"It won't heal Wade. It's the punishment for loving your mother again"  
  
"There must be a way!"  
  
"The only way is for her to heal it. As of now, I don't think that would be possible"  
  
"Why? You know where she is, do you?"  
  
"Yes son. I know where she is, but we can't disturb them"  
  
Wade raised a brow. "THEM? Who them?"  
  
"Your mother and Daddy"  
  
Draco almost cried with the thought. It was one part that he couldn't tell Wade. Draco knew that the only incident that he would get hurt was because of his loved one's act of infidelity, given that he was Dark Lord and was not supposed to get hurt.  
  
"But what about you? You're bleeding badly. I'll take you to the hospital now!"  
  
Draco snorted. There was his son, trying to act as if he knew well. "Wade, Wade, calm down. I will be fine"  
  
"But Father, your wound looks bad", said Wade as he pointed to the bandaged leg that was still bleeding profusely.  
  
"I'll just rest. Maybe later it will seem better. Don't worry, you little boy. If you want, you can stay here with me while I sleep" voiced Draco with another painful smile.  
  
"Okay. I'll be your bodyguard!"  
  
Wade smiled though he was still disturbed. He knew well his father was in a bad state. He wanted to do what the children did at the television shows. Wade didn't insist on helping out. He just thought of pleasing his father.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"God Harry. . ." whispered Hermione tired on the bed.  
  
"Mione, I'll get some ice cream. What would you want?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione thought for a while. She thought of what food she wanted to take after having a satisfying time with her husband. . . thinking. . . thinking. . .  
  
. . .Then it suddenly hit her.  
  
"Wade! I need to find my son!" yelled Hermione in panic.  
  
Harry ran back to the bed and held Hermione in his arms. "No Mione. Not yet. I'm sorry"  
  
Hermione pushed Harry away. "So, you just stalled me here for some time to keep my mind away from looking for my son!"  
  
"Yes I did that! I don't want you to wander off with only a part of your memories back!"  
  
"Well you couldn't stop me now Harry. . . I'm going to look for Wade no matter what the cost you think I can do"  
  
"Go on! Let's see if there would be something good that would come out of you insisting that you leave. Have you ever thought that you have no idea where Malfoy is at the moment? That probably they are at a Death Eater's hide? Have you thought about that?"  
  
"I can't just stay here and stare blankly at nothing when I don't know how my son's been! You wouldn't know the feeling of worrying this much, Harry. You are not his real father"  
  
"And you think that's reason enough to spat me with and tell me that I don't care about him? Well I do. I've taken Wade as if he was my own son because you never gave me the chance to have mine! You were too selfish of your love for Malfoy that you never gave me my own child!"  
  
Hermione stood appalled. "It was not because I still loved Malfoy that I didn't give you a son"  
  
"Then why? Is it another man? Another man to equal the many women I've bedded before? Well Miss Hermione Granger, give me one good reason why!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand why!"  
  
"Then try me! At least once and for all I know the reason behind this!"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know and you will never understand!"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Harry immediately slapped Hermione hard on the face. Hermione was almost thrown to the floor. When she stood back erect, she glared dangerously at Harry.  
  
"If you really want to know, then I'd tell you" said Hermione as she clutched where Harry hit her. "Yes, you are right, I still love Malfoy. I never stopped loving him since the day he left me"  
  
"See! There you are! Such shallow piece of an excuse not to bear my child!"  
  
"It's not just that you feeble-minded nincompoop!"  
  
"Tell me more Granger. . . I'd be dying to know. . ." hissed Harry sarcastically.  
  
"It's because I'm forever bound to Draco unless I'd be able to stop loving him. And the reason why I can't give you the child you wanted, is because of Draco's love for me. I'm forever bound to him in that love as he is the Dark Lord"  
  
"Is that the only reason? Then why can't you be bound to me when we both love each other? That wouldn't be fair as he is the Dark Lord then he gets all the benefits? Mione, you've got to do something about that. You've long been separated with him. We are married. We both live in the muggle world. Your marriage with him doesn't count here. Why can't you just give me that?"  
  
"I, myself, doesn't know exactly how Draco's world works. It's too complicated. And I'm fearing that that complication would lead Wade into danger"  
  
Harry took his silence. Hermione also took hers.  
  
"You can go", claimed Harry as he lowered his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can look for Wade now. You've already gotten all of your memories back. You've just remembered that you loved Malfoy more than you love me"  
  
"Harry, it's not like that"  
  
"Hermione, this is the way it was before you lost your memory. Now everything's back into place and I'm just the old womanizer for a husband that you had"  
  
Hermione knew well that she wouldn't be able to talk to Harry at that time, and so she gathered her clothes and went out to look for her son.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wade grew tired of sitting beside his father. He paced around and waited until his father awakened. As he went pass Draco's desk, Wade saw that Draco's wand was there.  
  
Wade immediately took it and clutched it tightly in his small fist. He walked back to his father and tried to fathom if he should give the wand a try to heal his father.  
  
Wade's arm was already half-flickered with the wand when Draco's eyes opened.  
  
"NO!" yelled Draco.  
  
Too late, the wand was already swished fully. Sparks flew from the tip of the wand to Draco's leg. Draco immediately took Wade in his arms and embraced him tight.  
  
Wade was shocked at Draco's sudden scream. He knew he shouldn't have messed with the wand. He thought that he caused more damage than good, that he started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Draco didn't speak. Neither did he want to know what happened to his leg.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Master, what shall we do with your Son?" asked a Death Eater that knelt before Lucius.  
  
"Let me handle him. He shall soon suffer from the hands of his own son", replied Lucius with an evil smirk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco still had Wade tight in his arms. His eyes were shut. He didn't want to know what happened to his leg.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Father, I'm very sorry"  
  
Wade hadn't stopped from apologizing. Draco felt worrisome about his son that if it didn't stop from putting the blame on himself, he would start to grow out of his own mold.  
  
Slowly, Draco released Wade. He opened his eyes and looked at his leg. Wade was still trembling in fear.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't use your wand", continued Wade.  
  
"Hush Son, it's fine"  
  
Wade opened his own eyes and looked at his Father. Draco was smiling at him.  
  
Draco brushed Wade's haired into a ruffle. "You really are a wizard. You will grow to be a great one Wade. You've just healed my leg"  
  
Wade's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. He turned around to look at Draco's leg, and good as it was, even the bandage was gone. Only a scar was left.  
  
Draco knew well that Wade still felt as if he was in trouble, so he moved his toes and immediately ducked his hand into Wade's stomach and tickled him crazy.  
  
Wade laughed at once.  
  
"So, you little boy. This must be really something---you managing a wand at the age of 5, healing a full-grown man in a flicker of a wand. . . you're just your type. You're a real wizard"  
  
Wade smiled faintly. "Are you really okay? Can you move your foot now?"  
  
Draco raised his foot and placed it back down. "See? It's perfect"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was walking endlessly that she reached different muggle villages without a sign of his son.  
  
From behind, a hand caught Hermione and she was dragged behind a tree.  
  
When she saw who it was, Hermione gasped.  
  
It was Lucius.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We got to be really careful now Wade. One more wrong move of your Mum and I'm dead", said Draco jokingly.  
  
"Okay Father. What can we do now? Do you have some video games?"  
  
"Um, Wade, I as such had enjoyed playing that muggle invention before though I never considered buying some. It can pollute your mind, you know"  
  
Draco smiled and Wade smiled back. They were at the library when the door opened harshly to reveal a rather tall man with a struggling woman.  
  
"Father! Take your hands off her!" ordered Draco in a sudden shift of emotion.  
  
Lucius pushed Hermione to the floor and Wade immediately ran to her.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Every one of them thought that Wade would run towards Hermione, but he didn't. Instead, he aimed at Lucius and immediately banged his small fists against Lucius' chest.  
  
"You monster! Why did you hurt my Mum! Monster! Monster!" screamed Wade helplessly.  
  
In on swift movement of his arm, Lucius brushed Wade away from him, throwing him towards the floor with Hermione.  
  
"Such ingrateful son you have, Draco. His mother, evidently, hasn't taught her son some manners"  
  
"Better he has his own mind than having his Father manipulate it" hissed Draco from afar.  
  
Lucius took out his wand and aimed it at Draco. He uttered the Cruciatus just in time that Wade stood to block it from his father.  
  
Wade was thrown to the bookshelves in the great amount of force imposed by the curse. He slumped down on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Now you did it!" yelled Draco as he took his own wand and uttered the Cruciatus curse on his father.  
  
Lucius was able to duck in time and missed the sparks. He gained composure and smirked at Draco. "You're too slow. You better wake up earlier to do better than that." He turned around and exited.  
  
Draco and Hermione ran to where Wade was and saw that his eyes were open and he was fully awake.  
  
"Wade!"  
  
Hermione immediately took Wade in his arms and cried like a child. Wade hugged back.  
  
Draco watched his family like that. He wanted to join in though he knew well he shouldn't. He knew that Hermione was still mad at him.  
  
Wade looked at Draco from behind Hermione and winked at him. Wade pulled away and stretched his one arm for his father.  
  
Hermione eyes grew wide. Draco didn't know what to do.  
  
"Father, will you hug me and Mum?" asked Wade.  
  
"I, I--- I, uhh, Wade. . ."  
  
Draco blushed like the high school student he was before.  
  
"Come on father", insisted Wade.  
  
"Um, Wade, I don't see that your mother would want me to hold her right now"  
  
Draco steered his head away in embarrassment.  
  
"Mum?" asked Wade.  
  
Hermione didn't want to consider touching Draco again after he took Wade away from her. . . But for Wade's sake---  
  
"Okay, only once. Only because I'm nice", voiced Hermione smugly.  
  
Draco knelt before them on the floor and took his arm over Wade, and reluctantly, over Hermione's shoulder. When Hermione didn't tense up, Draco slid his hand over to Hermione's slim waist.  
  
Draco led his lips over Hermione's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for taking Wade like that. I wouldn't do it again"  
  
Hermione led her own lips to Draco's ear and said, "How would I be assured that you won't take my son away from me"  
  
"I'm asking that you live with me here"  
  
"Why now when you've done so much damage already?"  
  
"No damage is too much. We wouldn't want it to be more than enough. . . we have to raise Wade together. He had just showed his magical powers to me a while ago. We have to teach him how and when to use it. It might be too dangerous"  
  
"I don't want you teaching him about the Dark Arts"  
  
Wade looked at his parents whisper as if they were old lovers in their private space. As young as he was, he knew when two people are in love.  
  
"But he has to know something about it. He has to know how to fight his own craft"  
  
Hermione pulled away. "What?"  
  
"Let's just talk about it later"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Later dear. Let's have some tea for now"  
  
Draco stood first, followed by Wade. The two gentlemen held Hermione in each arm and led her up. As soon as Hermione was standing, her cheek met a warm kiss by Draco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So you're telling me that he already has what it takes to become the next to the throne?" asked Hermione in disbelief as she and Draco both stared at Wade ride a pony that was led by a house elf.  
  
"Yes. And it's only now that I've figured out why my father has been helping me get my son. He's going to use Wade against me. The more he's got contact with Wade, the more chance that Wade will trust him in a lengthened persuasion"  
  
"How could you just come up with the conclusion that he's got the magical powers to take over your powers soon?"  
  
"He was able to cure me when I broke my limb a while ago. As tradition has it, I wasn't to be cured by anyone except you"  
  
"By what grounds do they say that I'd be the only one to cure you?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Until I have feelings for you, I'd be forever bound to you. As you know, I'm not to be damaged, not even gashed. But I was---I wasn't supposed to get hurt, but I was. It's because of you Hermione. I'm still connected to you. Not being able to heal oneself and wounding up is a punishment for the Dark Lord who still is caught up with his emotions. I'm only allowed to love Wade, even if he's the one who's going to bring about my end if we don't stop his gain of knowledge at a young age. Unless we get Lucius out of our way, we wouldn't be sure how soon he could transform into my adversary"  
  
"Is it just your love for me that caused you to wound yourself after a long time?"  
  
"No Hermione. It was actually your act of infidelity that caught me off- guard"  
  
Draco was about to continue on speaking when Wade came screaming before them.  
  
"Father! Mum! The pony was great! I want to keep him in my room!"  
  
Wade hugged Hermione and the mother hugged back. Wade went over to Draco's side and motioned to hug him. Their skin was nearly in contact when---  
  
Spark-like electricity was emitted from Draco and Wade. Wade tried to touch Draco again, only to hurt himself even more.  
  
Draco and Wade looked at their hands at the same time. The tips of their fingers were burnt. And before their very eyes, the burnt skin healed itself.  
  
"Father?" inquired Wade. He felt that there was something wrong going on.  
  
"It's okay son. Must be the time of the year"  
  
Draco tried to look unaffected though deep inside, he was feeling the same as Hermione was. Both of them were horrified. Hermione wasn't able to speak a word.  
  
Wade tried to touch Draco again but to no avail. Sparks came off from the tip of his fingers and burned them both.  
  
"Father, is this part of your punishment?" asked Wade almost at the point of crying again.  
  
"I don't reckon so. Why won't you go inside, have a good look at the food at the fridge and take some of them out here?" asked Draco with a smile.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Wade rushed in while Hermione and Draco stared at their son leave.  
  
"It has begun. . ."  
  
Both Hermione and Draco whispered to the air while eyeing their child walk away from their sight.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know, it's really tiring to type the same names over again. I can't add other characters! WAAAH! I've got to solve this problem! My story has been limited to the main characters. . .uh-oh. Problem alert!  
  
If you've noticed, the chapters are getting longer, which leads me to my amazement why you guys had the patience to read my fic. I'm hands down to all of you! Anyway, I'll fix that one up. I'll try to cut the next chapters short. This has been the eleventh page on MS Word, TNR, size 12. Usually, I only type until the 9th or 10th page.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9 Ignominious

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ignominious  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione felt nothing else but her hands moving towards Draco's hand. She clutched it though reluctant. "Draco, are you okay? This mustn't be good. We couldn't let this happen! Wade can't go against you"  
  
"Now, now Hermione. I'm all right. We just have to figure things out that Wade wouldn't be able to use his unknown powers that could benefit Lucius. I suggest that we train him and educate him before he grows too curious to explore his powers on his own"  
  
"I reckon we need Dumbeldore's help with this one. He would know what to do"  
  
"I beg to differ. I know that the headmaster is wise and he'll always be but I think that bringing two opposite forces together will only add to the tension between them. I as much fear for my own son but for now, we have to take the situation in our hands"  
  
Draco's head lowered in dismay. He never wanted that things went that way. He felt that Hermione held tighter onto his hand.  
  
"Tell me how come Wade has evil powers. It can't be true. . I mean, as far as I've known you, you haven't any of the powers that Wade seem to possess at this age. You must have acquired them from the Dark Side but how could it have come out that Wade could be more evil than you are? You know what I mean Draco. I need answers right now. This is our child we're talking about"  
  
Draco promptly nodded and said, "It must have been caused by the fact that both his parents are wizards and that the full power of the past Dark Lord has only been fully inherited by Wade and not by any one in our generation. It must be some kind of a curse that we are bound together and you know well that the Dark Side was never happy when they knew we were wed. And we have to be careful now. We have to look after him every second and not give Lucius a chance to get any near Wade"  
  
"What else can be done?" asked Hermione with still a worried look plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to move to another place"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In one of my secret hide-outs. It's my rest house back at East Asia. I swear that Lucius doesn't know about that one"  
  
"You have another place there? Tell me Draco, how many do you have?"  
  
"I've to stay humble and keep that fact to myself", Draco said in a matter- of-afct tone but never missing on being a true gentleman.  
  
Hermione slapped Draco's hand and said, "Come on! As if I don't have the right to know!"  
  
"Okay, okay. At last count, I have four rest houses and another mansion in the United States. But I tell you Hermione, if Lucius persists that he finds our son, we could forever move to another place and have no other place that we could hide at "  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide at the number of Draco's unknown properties. She knew that the Malfoy's were rich, but she never expected that they were THAT wealthy. "Okay, mister, how many digits EXACTLY could I find from your bank account? You seem not to be at loss for the money"  
  
"You mean OUR bank account", said Draco to put Hermione's statement right. He wanted Hermione to realize that they were still together, and was together, and that whatever he has, is Hermione's and Wade's as well.  
  
"Uh, yeah"  
  
Draco leant onto Hermione's ear and whispered the amount.  
  
"WHAT?! How could that amount fit into Gringott's?"  
  
"Well, some of them are in different international muggle banks. I had some problem sorting the money out before but was able to manage them after distributing it to about 19 different banks worldwide"  
  
"You're just an airhead!" teased Hermione when a little kid came storming out with a load of food in front of him, all wrapped in the constraints of his short arms.  
  
"Mum! See what I've got! There's loads of soda to choose from and here's some chocolate bar and some other cold stuff that Father had plenty and I saw some chocolate-coated marshmallow at the bottom but I couldn't carry them anymore", said Wade in pride that he was ableto send his parents something to eat.  
  
The couple smiled at the child and Draco said, "Hey little boy, want to go for some traveling?"  
  
"Yeah! Where are we going?" asked Wade excitedly as he quickly placed the stuff he's got on the table and towards Draco where he stood and clutched Draco's pants in his grasp.  
  
"We're heading straight to Japan. I heard there's Disneyland Tokyo to visit"  
  
Draco gave Wade a sincere smile and he was surprised that Wade immediately took his arms around his neck. Draco was about to move away but he felt nothing. . . there wasn't any electricity that was emitted between them. Just the thought somehow lessened their impending doom.  
  
Wade pulled away and responded, "Really? Father, is their Mickey Mouse chinky-eyed? Our teacher said that Japanese has little chinky eyes like Chinese have but they are different. Yeah, she told us that but I didn't understand. When are we going?"  
  
"In a while. You ready yourself then in an hour we're heading to the airport"  
  
"Wow! I'm going to ride a real airplane! Mum! We're going to Japan! I'm so excited!"  
  
Wade rushed back to the pony that was resting quietly by a shrub.  
  
Hermione's eyes stayed put on Draco. "We're leaving in an hour? How were you able to manage that?"  
  
"I believe that I'm a wizard and I could do as I please"  
  
Hermione smirked before Draco could have and spat, "We don't have the tickets yet and Wade's papers?"  
  
"Don't worry dear. That's what a phone call is for. If you'll excuse me, I have to go back in and make one"  
  
Before Draco could have gone much farther away from Hermione, he felt an arm circle around his own.  
  
"I'll go in with you", said Hermione nervously.  
  
"Why? Love, I could manage. It's just a phone call to my friend"  
  
"No Draco. I have to make a call as well"  
  
"For whom?"  
  
"Harry. I have to tell him we're leaving"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione's hand was extended an arm away with the receiver at her grasp. At the end of the phone, both Draco and Hermione heard Harry yelling furiously at the other end.  
  
Hermione led the receiver back to her ear. "I know Harry. It's very short notice but I already told you why we have to stay away for a while. I'm really sorry Harry. It's Wade we're worried about"  
  
"I know that Mione but could you just consider this all over again? Malfoy's sending you miles away from England and you don't know if he's really changed or not. I don't want to dishearten you over the matter of Wade's safety but know that I'm worried as well. I reckon it's be better if us three look after him here in England", said Harry over the phone.  
  
"An d have Lucius near us? Harry, I'm sure you have an idea what Wade could do soon. I told you what he's done and what he naturally possesses. It could add be added as fact that there was you who looked after Wade's formative years that attracted opposite forces to him. I'll update you every now and then when we're off"  
  
"Okay Hermione. I think that I couldn't hold you back anymore. Just take care of yourself and Wade. Just call me if ever you need help. Update me alright? I'll be right here"  
  
"Thanks Harry. This means a lot to me. And will you just take care too? Don't go having an eating-spree on the sweets. You know it's bad for you, you know, sugar rush. I love you Harry, do be on the watch for Lucius as well. Don't inform my parents about our whereabouts. I'll call them. If they insist, explain to them why you can't go telling them where we are. Lucius must have a way of tapping through the line"  
  
"No problem love. Um, Mione, could you hand the phone to Malfoy?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just gonna tell him something that's all. Don't worry"  
  
"Okay. Just be good Harry. Will you? I'll be back"  
  
Hermione took the earpiece away from her and extended it to Draco. Draco was caught surprised nonetheless took it in his hand.  
  
"Yes Potter?" asked Draco in curiosity.  
  
"Please look after them while you're away. Make sure they're safe at all times. I'm sorry for Wade. It must really be a huge trouble now that we know what he's capable of doing"  
  
"I know"  
  
Hermione had a stern look in her face. She was anxious to know what the two were talking about.  
  
"Okay, Draco, I entrust you to them. Make up for the time you've missed before. Make it right this time. By all means, don't make a blink. Don't lose sight of them at any chance. You have my trust on this. If anything worse happens, I'll be just here. Give me call, will you?"  
  
"Don't worry Potter. I will"  
  
Draco put the headset back down and Hermione immediately stood beside him.  
  
"What did he say?" inquired Hermione at once.  
  
"Things that I've planned of long before. . ." Draco smiled and then put a loving kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I love you Hermione. Thank you for trusting me with this"  
  
Hermione reciprocated with a kiss on the lips. "I've always had"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Three days passed and Draco, Hermione, along with Wade, were able to arrive safely at Japan and have been able to find some time to make themselves at ease with the place. It's been long since Draco went there and the house elves were more than anxious to see their Master back.  
  
It was only then that Lucius was informed that Draco and his family were not at his mansion anymore.  
  
"Well, well, well. My son has grown very smart, I'd say. He knows me too well that I'll be after them soon. It's a great mistake that they've gone away from this place. Maybe a little threat of a friend would make them come back perhaps?" said Lucius evily to himself, as his men were close at watch before him in the Malfoy manor.  
  
Crabbe, the father of Draco's crony spoke at once, "What do you mean Lucius? Anything in mind at the moment?"  
  
"Oh you don't know that everything's planned perfectly in my head now Crabbe. All we got to do is think of a person very close to them to use as bait. Let's give the family some time to enjoy themselves. Say, two weeks perhaps? In that span of two weeks, we're going to kidnap a common friend and persecute the victim. After that two weeks, that's when we'll start to threat the person to spill everything that he knows about Draco and where he is at right now"  
  
"So you mean, we're going to capture Potter? He's the only one who must know of their wherabouts"  
  
"Maybe, not Potter. He's got a clue I suppose but you see, Potter will play the hero again and be that martyr by not telling anything. He always does that, that filthy Harry Potter! This time, I'm planning on someone close to the happy trio living in who-knows-where who will be most vulnerable to spilling. . . someone who's weak. Loyal, but nevertheless weak to give up not telling"  
  
"And who do you reckon is that?"  
  
"A little girl named Virginia Weasley. . ."  
  
Lucius evil smirk flashed and everyone else in the room laughed evilly that it echoed horribly inside the huge room where they were in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Hermione, as much as I don't want to think negative about it but I know Lucius already found out that we've gone into hiding. We must expect anything to come soon. If worde come to worse, we're off to another plane and on to Italy", mouthed Draco as they both sat inside the temple-like residence that they resided in.  
  
The place was very spacious and quiet. Beautiful cherry blossoms bloomed out at the windows and the fallen leaves hustled silently over the ground.  
  
"Italy? But Draco, we're going to get near UK again? Isn't that another threat?"  
  
"But we have to mislead Lucius. He might think that we've gone farther and farther from England so we'll move back near and get farther the next, by chance that he finds out of the place again"  
  
Hermione sighed. It seemed to her that their lives wouldn't end with just resting at one place. They were obliged to acknowledge that they were to move to another place anytime. "Alright. Lucius practically left us with no other choice but to keep on hiding. Draco, won't you just go buy a spacecraft and we'll zoom into space? Maybe Lucius won't find us there." Hermione wasn't able to help it but frown. Japan was a great place but her nerves were killing her. They both needed to be on the lookout all the time.  
  
"You want me to buy one?" asked Draco rather innocently. He was serious of considering buying one if Hermione gave enough reason.  
  
Hermione laughed at once. The silence that won over the entire place was broken by Hermione's hearty laughs. "Come on Draco! I was kidding you know!"  
  
"Nice one Granger", spat Draco.  
  
"I know you've the means to purchase one Draco, but you should have known that I merely said that as I'm very much desperate to have Lucius out of our way so that we won't have to worry this much anymore"  
  
"I know what you mean love. Exactly that that I'm feeling right now"  
  
Draco stood from where they sat and Hermione witnessed how magnificent Draco looked even in a man's kimono. Hermione stifled a laugh while Draco gave her the questioning look.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Draco, you must see yourself in the mirror. You look funny in your outfit!"  
  
Draco shot a death glare at Hermione. "Really now. . ." said Draco sarcastically. He pushed his free hair back and said, "Well I guess I'll just wear my usual clothes then"  
  
Draco was about to go to their room when Hermione removed herself from the floor and led herself to where Draco was. She held her hand over Draco's shoulder to stop him from going any further.  
  
"Love, I was kidding. You do look great in your outfit"  
  
"Lame muggle jokes. . ."  
  
"Come on Draco, have some humor in you!"  
  
Hermione kissed Draco briefly on the lips and took distance. She was supposed to look at Draco more closely only to find herself locked in Draco's loving gaze.  
  
"I, I---Hermione, you look wonderful. You've always looked as beautiful as you were back at Hogwarts. . ."  
  
Hermione blushed profusely. There they were, in a land where they were strangers as they donned seemingly outfits, strangers to themselves.  
  
Draco stared at the woman she loved from head to toe. He wanted to make sure she knew every inch of her. He noticed how beautiful Hermione's eyes appeared with the color of her kimono and by the way some of her stray hair fell on her face while the rest was up in a bun.  
  
Draco leaned in for another kiss and made the kiss deeper. Hermione returned the amorous kiss generously and led har warm palm over to Draco's smooth neck up to his perfectly pale skin on his cheek. Draco was also up for exploring more of Hermione that his hands wasted no time in caressing over the clothing that obstructed Draco' view from seeing the body he long missed for years.  
  
Moments had passed and they were nearly up to removing the other's clothes when they heard a helpless wail from outside. Both Draco and Hermione shot their glances out the wooden sliding door. Hermione's heart started to beat faster while Draco was caught surprised and was still unaware of what to do.  
  
Draco then ran out of the place to the grounds and saw Wade on the earth crying.  
  
"WADE!. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lol. The ever-trusty CLIFFIE!  
  
Hang on to the next chapter and see what happened with Wade. I know a lot of you have this thing for Wade being the cute child that he is [let me just say simply that I do like the actor that plays Draco in the movies and by chance he's got a son, it would definitely look good as well. Lmfao]  
  
Tell me your mind about this fic. If you've got anything to suggest before I carry on the next chapter, please send them in. I would like to know your suggestions, comments, and just everything!  
  
I will most probably answer you reviews in the next installment. A huge thanks goes to those who were kind to drop me review!  
  
Thanks! And oh, REVIEW!  
  
Smile y'all!  
  
Here are my replies to all your reviews from first chapter down to the latest. ! Thanks for helping me in making the story!  
  
[Priah : No, you wouldn't call Harry abusive. I guess it's but normal to have them fight over the matter as I guess it would be really hard to have a child that is not yours is around. Harry does love Wade, but of course it's like a curse for him not to have a kid with the woman she loved all his life. The squeeze was just to make it through that Wade was not yet to know anything about his real identity and of course, the threat of having Draco around was all he considered so I guess that's why he squeezed Hermione as he wanted to get them away from that place as soon as he could]  
  
[Alexandra Trent : I agree with you on that. That's why I had to make Harry a bit OOC (but you'll never know if he's like that or worse). I'm trying to get enough inspiration to keep on writing. I wouldn't be able to update every so often as I've got loads to do aside from doing this]  
  
[crmsnhrtbr : lol]  
  
[wildchartermage : if you've been reading the latest chapters, you'll see that Draco has not an intention to hurt Hermione, or Wadee. Harry was just probably crazy about the idea that Draco was back and the fact that he was Dark Lord, he could do anything. And oh, it's envy running though Harry as after years of staying with them , he had to give way to the fact that Draco was back and he'll soon have a huge part of Hermione and Wade's life]  
  
[Draco Amant : I'm glad that you are open to the idea that it could have been Neville. But no, the one who took Hermione and Wade is not Neville}  
  
[SaDiStIk-FrEaK1 : I will! I will!]  
  
[wildchartermage : oh, I must have answered your question yet again. Anyways, I'm just doing this just for the sole purpose of making every point clear from the start. I couldn't remember up to whose review I've been able to answer, so I'm just doing it again just for the heck of it. Besides, I don't want to do any homework yet! Lol]  
  
[fluffy-chan4 : why thank you! Sayonara to you too o-tomodachii!]  
  
[Priah : That's why we have something we call TWISTS. Hermione's a witch, and I know she's supposed to have her wand with her. But the vehicle was hers and of course you wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious why you have a piece of wood with you around. Hermione kept it in the glove compartment of her vehicle and was supposed to get it there as habit but then, Harry just dropped them off in front of their house, and the tension of meeting Draco once more was there, so I guess hse must've gotten the thought of getting her wand out of her mind]  
  
[Soccergirl2044 : I as much would want to update every so often but there's too much load on my sched and I just find time to get on my PC and just add even a chapter of any of my fics]  
  
[Apollonia2 : I'm glad you like the plot. I've put it that way since I think there are way too many plots that have been pretty much sed so I thought of another possibility what could have had happened to them after how many years]  
  
[2 : I am!]  
  
[Smiley664 :I will!]  
  
[Apollonia2 : I agree with yout points. You've been thinking about the plot itself. And oh, I'll try to update very soon]  
  
[dracosluver333 : that's the reason why I put the summaries at the bottom. I know my mind is too far off weird and it's hard to keep up with my mind's pace as I AM weird. So anyway, sometimes I get to miss out on some points like mentioning who's who, as I'm doing a great deal with all of my fics, so I guess that's the reason why I came up with the idea of putting the summaries at the end]  
  
[wilderchartermage : I hope you're not getting tired of waiting for the installments!]  
  
[Kara Black : good night to you too!]  
  
[Befuzzled : Wade is a very important character in the story so I'm glad you've got the sympathy for him. for the first few chapters, I'm up with making you guys feel pity for the kid, but do hold on to the next chapters as even Wade has to evolve from the constraints of his youth. Since Lucius is going to meddle in Draco's affairs much, Wade will end up doing things that is far from what he is by far the chapters has gone]  
  
[Draco_Fan : I as much DracoXHermione pairings. I've been writing almost all my fics in that light. Couldn't really see any other man that could be matched with Hermione. They're two very complicated people so I guess it's just perfect to pait them up! Wade really is a cool name and I just got that from the guy who my friend's crushing on. He's Wade Robson, and he's choreographed some for Justin and N'Sync. In the video POP, he's actually the one taking the place of one of N'Sync as the star was I think injured and so could not dance. Since Mr. Wade Robson choreographed it, he did the part and his face was edited off and replaced by the real pop star. By the way, I must agree to my friend that Robson is quite a cutie!]  
  
[Apollonia2 : Lol. I know what you mean. I made the story that way so that you guys would think something and suddenly prove what you thought wrong the next. Lol. I love doing that amd of course, reading you reviews. I get to read what you guys think by far the story has gone but I laugh it off as I'm the one who really knows the plot and whatever you'll read one time can be totally altered the next. I hope it isn't much confusing. I guess I've been putting much twists in all of my fics]  
  
[Draco_Fan : heehee. I like the way you reacted to Hermione's loss of memory]  
  
[Kara Black : But of course dear. What better way to make things worse than it already was but to attack the present state of the character! Lol]  
  
[HPFantics311 : do I really keep you up for the next chapter? Guys?! Is the story good? Can't believe this. This story's just scratch!]  
  
[wildchartermage : wow. How many reviews have you left me? Thanks SO much!]  
  
[deadnun : thanks]  
  
[Ceres Vesta : genius? You think it is? And that line, "yes, we do have the same same and the same smirk. . . I tell you, you'll b famous for that" was just something to color things up a bit. I tried hard to put myself in Draco's shoes so that his lines woul look natural and I thought that if I was Draco, I was one big airhead but still got that soft spot, so I guess it would have been best to compare myself with my son and say what I think has my points have been so far. And of course, Draco's almost associated with the smirk. Lol]  
  
[Apollonia2 : wow. You review a lot! Anyway, I thought that if Draco really loved Hermione he would have a special link to her so the moment that Hermione and Harry was down with doing the DEED, he fell of the horse and injured himself badly. I hope that the explanation for that is clear within the text. I will continue, don't worry]  
  
[skyleia : you could of course read the first story (or whatever that is). But you see, the chapters are only up to the 19th by far I've gone and the blueprint of that is still with me, and it's 38chapters long. So you see, it would be great idea if you read this one instead as it will take time before I would be able to type everything I've written on pen and paper. Besides, this could stand on its own without rooting itself from ILTSYC. It's just a nice preview as it could show how close Draco and Hermione had been way back at Hogwarts. And thanks for hoping well for my schoolwork. I need all the motivation I could get. I will find time to update often]  
  
[wildchartermage : sad? Lol. I wanted you guys to feel the sorrow in the fic. Lol. Was I successful? Kidding. Love you for the reviews! Keep on]  
  
[lilhpwitch : okay, okay! I won't cut it down! It's just creepy how far I go with typing it at MS Word and just find myself trying ot stretch the story when I'm the middle of it]  
  
[skyleia : I will!]  
  
SO, this is the latest that I've seen from the reviews. I'll keep updating soon when I get the time. Thanks so much fro reviewing! 


	10. Chapter 10 Utopia

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 10 Utopia  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Through the air of Japanese lands, Hermione's skin rushed against its flow. She ran after Draco who found Wade first. her eyes almost bulged out from her sockets when she saw Wade on the ground crying, as he took a handful of fresh green grass and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Wade! What are you doing?" asked Hermione who was bewildered at such odd behavior of her son. She never saw Wade show any odd tendencies before and so she almost died of shock on the spot.  
  
"Mum! I don't want to eat grass! I don't want to eat grass!" yelled Wade with young tears falling on his face as some of the grass was still resting in the constraints of his little mouth.  
  
Hermione ran to him and took him in an embrace. Draco on the other hand just stood, seemingly in a trance of not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh baby, why did you do that? You don't have to eat grass!" told the concerned mother to her son.  
  
"He asked me to eat it or else he'll kill you!" yelled the young boy who haven't spit out the grass in fear that the man who talked to him will eventually kill his mother if he did so.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Father's father! It was grandpa who asked me to eat it. Why mum? Is there something wrong? Why would he want to kill you?"  
  
Hermione was shocked. Has Lucius really found them there? "I don't know baby. Just please take those out of your mouth okay? Mum will be okay. Don't worry. Grandpa will never do that to me"  
  
"But he told me he will!"  
  
"He was just kidding love. He'll never do that. He loves your father, he loves you, and so he loves me as well. Don't think about it on one second. Okay, baby? Hush now", said Hermione in a calm voice though deep inside she was panicking. Draco immediately excused himself out of the scene and went inside the house without a word. Hermione followed Draco with her eyes and knew well there was something wrong.  
  
"Mum, are you crying?" asked the little boy who had his head resting on Hermione's shoulder all the time.  
  
"No, I'm not love. I'm all right"  
  
"You are crying without tears. I can feel it. You're crying inside"  
  
With those words, Hermione's tears fell.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Wade was already asleep on his space while his parents were seriously talking of what just had happened.  
  
"Draco, if Lucius really talked to Wade, then he must've found us already", said Hermione more calmly.  
  
"I don't reckon the same Hermione"  
  
"Well how would you explain what happened? Wade never had hallucinations before and he isn't having one right now, if that's what you mean"  
  
"No, no. It's not what I meant"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I think Lucius conjured a spell on him that time when he kidnapped Wade. There are a lot of Dark Spells he could use. He probably used the one to search the person in his mind though not see where he is. If he's to use the other one to find the exact location of the person he wants to talk to, then he needs longer time to conjure it---not to mention how much power the person who'll conjure it will lose"  
  
"Is there any way to fight it?"  
  
"None. If Wade is already branded then he'll forever be"  
  
"What do you mean branded?" Hermione's eyes then at once shot at Draco with much more seriousness.  
  
"If Wade has been imprinted on with a dark sign then we can't do anything to prevent Lucius' powers connecting through Wade"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Draco, why is it that you don't feel stressed out of all this. It's as if it's fine with you that Wade is showing some odd things and there you are, always taking your silence and never telling a thing unless I ask?"  
  
"You don't know how I feel Hermione", claimed Draco with a monotonous voice that Hermione learned to fear. She was used to hearing Draco's high voice imitating any thing that'd happen with Harry, and of course, if Draco's down with snapping at any one of the Golden Trio.  
  
"You tell me that I don't know how you feel. . . how could I? You don't talk to me. And all those time that you were gone, you never even called or talked to me in any way possible!" Hermione felt her tears rush in.  
  
"You will never understand it even if I tell you!. . . even if I have to explain it to you a hundredth, a thousandth, or a millionth time! That's why I don't talk at all. And don't point out that I never tried to get in touch with you after we've gone our separate ways because I did. . . you just don't know how much trouble and pain I had to go through as punishment of my attempts. Don't you EVER tell me that I wasn't concerned, or I didn't care, or even I never loved my son because that is NOT true!". Draco's mighty voice echoed through the vast land of his Japanese rest house.  
  
"PAIN, Draco Malfoy? What pain did you have to go through? Whathehell you are the Dark Lord! Every one in the wizarding world knows that. You can never feel pain Draco. You were bound not to feel"  
  
"So you're telling me I'm numb"  
  
"Well you're supposed to!"  
  
"Well I'm not!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione was almost losing control of herself. It was as if they had to repeat talking about that issue. She was tired of it and yet it seemed the issue will never die. "You can't prove to me that you feel pain Draco. You've showed me how you could last even the entirety of your life without seeing me, or your son"  
  
"Well do you really want to see what pain I'm talking about? Well, I'll show you"  
  
Draco took his hand through his kimono and removed it. The kimono fell from his shoulders down to the floor and to Hermione's surprise, she gasped deep at what she saw. . .  
  
Scars. . .  
  
Scars that seemed too fresh that it appeared to have never healed.  
  
They were long, thick, and deep---Hermione could tell. And to surprise her even more, the moment she had her eyes fixed on the scar that vandalized Draco's almost perfect pale skin on his chest and abdomen, the scars bled as if it was just wounded. Draco winced in pain though he never wanted to tell how much it sting.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. . . I didn't know", pleaded Hermione for her husband to understand.  
  
Draco took his arms in an embrace and held on to himself tighter. What Hermione saw next was Draco writhing in pain. He was grunting and moaning with his every breath that Hermione knew nothing else but to watch Draco suffer.  
  
"What will I do? What's happening Draco?" inquired the almost-deranged woman beside Draco who was already on the floor, with his eyes shut.  
  
"Wake Wade up", whispered Draco agonizingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake Wade up! He might be able to stop this"  
  
Hermione ran to Wade's side and shook his son awake. "Wade, wake up. Baby, please wake up." But Wade didn't nudge from his deep sleep. "Draco, he won't wake up!"  
  
"Try Hermione. He might be the only person who can cure this!"  
  
Hermione continuously shook Wade. "Come on baby, wake up please. Wade, get up for daddy will you? Wade, daddy needs you. Please wake up. . . Wade, please. . . Wade. . . " She was losing hope. "What will I do Draco? Tell me please!" All Hermione managed doing was plead. Her tears flowed easily over her cheeks. She was so helpless.  
  
"Hermione, please try a bit more. . ." pleaded Draco back as he felt the pain surge through his insides already.  
  
"I'm trying Draco! But he won't wake up!" screamed Hermione as she still shook her son awake. "Wade, please, I beg you. Mum's having a hard time now. Please wake up. . . Wade, please. . . Wade. . . You're killing mum. . . please Wade. This is too much already. . . I don't know what to do anymore. Please wake up now"  
  
At those words, Draco managed to suppress the pain and he stared compassionately at the distressed beauty in front of him.  
  
. . . Hermione, so beautiful, so perfect. . .  
  
. . . But in pain. . .  
  
. . . Pain that never suited her. . .  
  
. . . Pain that she would never deserve. . .  
  
And slowly, Wade's eyes opened. He jolted awake, sitting upright before a crying Hermione. "Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't want you hurt. I don't want to kill you. I can't. I don't want to kill you mum. I'm sorry"  
  
What was Wade talking about? Hermione knew it was Lucius whom Wade said that would kill her. . . and why would Wade suddenly say that it was he who would kill her? "It's okay baby. Now, could you just try to cure Daddy? You might heal him. Could you try that for me baby?"  
  
"You love daddy", uttered Wade nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione was surprised even more so. How could Wade have had managed saying those words with no emotion whatsoever?  
  
"Yes, I do baby. Could you just try to heal him now? Here's my wand", said Hermione as she handed Wade her wand.  
  
Wade took it without a word and stood to walk towards Draco who was on the floor.  
  
"No Wade, don't do it!" yelled Draco at once as he saw an unexplainable anger in Wade's eyes. "Wade! Stop!"  
  
What was going on? Hermione saw that her husband and son met eye-to-eye. Wade's eyes were filled with rage while Draco's was in fear. "What's going on?" asked Hermione as she had no clue what suddenly went through Wade. It was much for her to see her son eat grass but seeing her husband plead not to be healed was something else.  
  
Wade went down on his knees and smirked at the handsome lad in front of him. "You'll be sorry for disobeying the Dark Lord!" exclaimed Wade's little voice that was full of conviction.  
  
"What's going on?" asked yet again the clueless Hermione who felt herself soon to break down.  
  
"No, Wade, don't think about it", mouthed Draco more than a plead than an order.  
  
"You deserve to die!"  
  
"NO!" yelled Hermione from behind who was about grab Wade's arm only too late.  
  
No. Wade didn't flicker the wand, the usual way that wizards do it. Instead, he thrust the wand through Draco's fresh wounds and in it went to Draco's insides.  
  
"Ugh! Wade! Stop it!" yelled Draco in more pain than he could imagine.  
  
"You could never hide your imperfections Draco Malfoy! You're wounded though you shouldn't be. It's because you've broken your vow to the true Dark Lord. You're not supposed to love a Mudblood!" exclaimed Wade as if he was being controlled.  
  
"How did you know of these wounds?" queried Draco as he tried to pay attention more to what his son was saying than the excruciating pain at the side of his stomach. Wade hadn't released his hand from the wand, and the wand was still stuck inside Draco.  
  
"I come from your blood. We are connected through blood. That's why I know"  
  
"Wade, stop this right now"  
  
"Are you ordering me to stop? You can't. You don't have power over me anymore. You couldn't continue being Dark Lord"  
  
"Wade, you don't want to get hurt now, do you?" threatened Draco with already his eyes sharp in anger.  
  
"Is that a threat Father? You don't scare me"  
  
Hermione yelled, "Stop it Wade!" Wade's eyes shot dangerously at Hermione. "After I'm through with FATHER, I'll be after you." Then his eyes returned to glare at Draco. "You're just human Draco Malfoy. And you've just made me more than you are." Wade twisted the wand and moved it roughly inside Draco.  
  
Draco was excreting too much blood at the assault. His hands met Wade's and try as he might to stop his son, the little boy was too powerful. "Wade! Don't test my patience!"  
  
"Wade, please! Stop it!" cried Hermione helplessly. She knew well that Wade was being controlled by the Dark Side.  
  
"No! I won't! He deserves to be punished!"  
  
"Wade! Listen to Mum. You have to stop now. You're going to kill your father"  
  
"I have to!"  
  
"You're going to kill me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes Wade. You kill him, and I'll die. So please stop it now"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now Wade, take the wand out"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now Wade. Don't make me mad"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're going to get some good spanking from me if you don't stop it. I will lock you in the closet if you don't stop it now"  
  
"No!"  
  
But at that point, Wade ran to Hermione and hugged her tight. He was crying the little child that he was. "I'm sorry Mum. I don't want to be spanked anymore. I'm a big boy. I don't want to stay in the closet either. Sorry Mum. I'm really sorry", pleaded Wade as if he did something shallow.  
  
Draco then had the chance to get the wand out of him. He sat up and felt the smarting inside him. "What's happening with him?"  
  
"I don't know Draco. What I'm sure of is that your father is controlling him to get back at me"  
  
"I don't think he wants to kill you. It's me Lucius is after for"  
  
Wade was almost done crying in Hermione's arms. "I'm really sorry Mum. I don't want to get spanked"  
  
"I won't Wade. Just don't hurt Daddy anymore, all right?"  
  
"But Grandpa. . . he said he'll kill you"  
  
"Have you been talking to grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, he talks to me in my sleep"  
  
"Does he know where we are?"  
  
"No. He's angry because I won't tell him. So he tells me that he'll kill you if I don't do what he asks me"  
  
Hermione seeked help from Draco. "I, I---baby, maybe you should try not to sleep anymore. I can conjure a spell so you won't sleep and daddy and I will try to keep you company so you won't fall to sleep. Grandpa seems to have a strong sense of persuasion"  
  
"It's okay Mum. I don't want to hurt Father. I don't want to hurt you. I could feel it Mum. You're hurt when Father is hurt. And I get hurt too. Because I see you hurt because of me. It's my fault Mum. I'm a bad boy"  
  
"No Wade. You are not. We will fix this up, all right? Don't worry, everything's going to be fine I tell you"  
  
"What if it won't?"  
  
Hermione was without more words to use. Luckily, Draco spoke for her. "It will son. We will get through this. Now you go play outside. I think I hear the birds chirping. They're waiting for you", said Draco as he forced a smile. Even though he knew it was Wade who caused him to bleed yet again, he didn't feel angry whatsoever. His fatherly instinct was winning over him. He couldn't take his grudges against his own son even if he knew well it wasn't exactly Wade who was hurting him moments before.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Wade rushed outside as if nothing happened.  
  
Draco tried to crawl towards Hermione to comfort her. He was wounded physically but he knew that Hermione was hurting even more---inside.  
  
"We'll get through this Hermione. I reckon you have to call Harry up soon"  
  
"What if it won't Draco? He is your son. You're connected to him. And the blood that binds you is the one that will kill you. He is a mudblood as well---just like me. You can't deny the fact that the moment I conceived him, he was cursed"  
  
"Don't say that Hermione. It will be fine. See? The wounds have closed up again"  
  
Hermione tried to pull away from Draco and saw that he was only left with scars to deal with.  
  
"Wade knows of the deep wound at the side of your abdomen"  
  
"I know. But you see Hermione, the physical pain that Wade could cause me couldn't be equal to your emotional hurt when you see us in these terms--- that you see me hurt because of your son and that you see Wade struggling with Lucius' meddling. I don't know how much you're wounded inside but I know for a fact that I wouldn't survive as long as you do. You're tough Hermione. You truly are a Gryffindor"  
  
Hermione felt a bit of a comfort. She stood at once and so did Draco. "No, stay there, Draco. Take some rest. I'll just look after Wade"  
  
"It's okay hon. I'm feeling better"  
  
So Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled him up. Draco took the opportunity and didn't let go of Hermione's hand as they walked out to the spacious garden outside the house.  
  
To their surprise, lifeless birds lay on the earth with blood oozing out from them. They were carelessly scattered on the gournd.  
  
"Oh no, where's Wade?" asked Hermione at once.  
  
Their eyes traced the line of birds and saw at the end of their sight, a tree where Wade was hung upside down.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lol cliffie.  
  
Am I such a bad writer? I'm feeling morbid, sorry. It'll change soon. I've to start with this and I'll continue soon. [I've been re-reading it and oh my god, I'm being morbid again. Whatthehell did I do with the blood? I'm causing my fic a bloodbath!] oh please, please, bear with me here. I'll have to support the next events with these stuff first. My apologies to those who aren't fond of reading these types of fics. I swear it'll change. Just please, please, hang on. I'll try to take off the MORBID factor out from the next chapter.  
  
Please review. And no, don't hate me for changing Wade. He'll come to his senses soon. It's just that he's being controlled by Lucius and had no other means to control it being the young boy he was. so anyway, since this is fanfiction, I can do anything with this.  
  
So, who wants that Wade gets a lovelife? [lol] A cute little girl with even cuter curls for hair and cutest rosy cheeks to match our outstandingly cute Wade? Hm? I want to hear your side. Anything you want me to add, or at least consider adding, please drop them all as a review. I'd be more than glad to hear them from you.  
  
Lalala. The internal and external wounds. Lol. I've been talking much about that lately. You see, the wounds inside are different from the outside, obviously, for the sole reason that they are situated at different areas. But then, physical pain could be unbearable at times but time flies by and the pain would be due to subside. But with emotional hurt, it would heal, but everytime you remember how it is to hurt that much, the wounds smart yet again and everything rekindled wounds us up repeatedly. And so, I reckon that the emotional wounds are those that never heals, so, that makes it hardest for Hermione to bear everything that was happening. It started with them having a car chase at the highway, Wade being kidnapped, Draco suddenly admitting he was the one who had Wade kidnapped, Harry being caught with another woman, Draco taking his child again from Hermione, patching up and repeating the issues of Draco not able to remember his family, Lucius interfering with the family, Wade showing his real powers, the family running away from home, Wade showing odd behaviors, Draco revealing the wounds he got from attempting to contact Hermione all those time that they were not together, and now, [ohmygod] Wade is found hung upside down. Guys, that's what you need to carry on for. Why was Wade hung by a tree upside down? Who did it? What will Hermione do? What will Draco do? What will Wade do? [okay, I'll stop with the questions. I might give the plot off. But no, honestly, I still have not a clue how this will continue]  
  
SO everyone, INSPIRE ME. READ then REVIEW.  
  
Last : if you've got an account on friendster and myspace, add me on! The name is kaye cruz, email addy : kayebong39@hotmail.com Thanks y'all! *mwah* 


	11. Chapter 11 Impede

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 11 Impede  
  
Hermione ran to where Wade was hung upside down. Limping, Draco followed. Hermione immediately took Wade out from the tree and embraced him tight.  
  
"Draco, what's happening? It's getting worst!"  
  
Hermione was helpless and panicking. She broke down on the ground with Wade in her arms seemingly in a restless sleep.  
  
"I'll call Harry up. I'll ask him to take you away from me", came Draco's reply.  
  
Hermione took her eyes to Draco with a pleading look on the beautiful pair of auburn. "Please Draco. Don't ask me to do that. We will work through this together. I can't do it without you. . . and Wade. . . he wouldn't be safe with just me around. We need you Draco. Don't ask me to send ourselves away from you"  
  
Draco knelt to Hermione's side and clutched her shoulder tightly. "But you have to go Hermione. This is the best thing that we could resort to at the moment. It's much dangerous when Wade and I are in each other's company. Either way, we could get ourselves killed. The reason why I want you to go with Harry is because he's the only one who could protect you. He will make sure that Lucius' men won't get near you and he would know what to do when worse comes to worst"  
  
"Draco, I---I don't know if this is right. . ."  
  
"It is love. Just think about it. If Wade and I are away from each other, no other incident like this would happen. Until we are together, he will try to kill me. I know it's not him, at least we know he's just being controlled but Hermione, if the time comes no one's controlling him anymore and it's just him acting on his own, there's no stopping him. So right now, the plan is to impede the progress that the Dark Side is doing. I hope you agree to this. There's no other choice"  
  
"Okay Draco. . . but---"  
  
Draco's finger touched Hermione's lips kindly. He hushed her of her words that seemed to ask too much that Draco could not answer anymore.  
  
"I'll get back in then I'll come out to clean this mess that Wade did. You follow shortly, all right?" asked Draco as he glared over the earth that was ornate with dead birds.  
  
Hermione nodded. After a few minutes, she decided to come in with Wade sleeping soundly in her arms. She stared at the little angel---oh yes, Wade did look like an angel. He looked much like his beautiful father.  
  
The moment Hermione reached their room, she saw Draco on the phone, speaking in a hushed voice. He just put the receiver down when he noticed that Hermione was already behind him.  
  
"Mione, hi. . . um, I was just making a call"  
  
"To whom?" asked Hermione as she laid Wade down.  
  
"Harry. He has to know about this as soon as he could. I've arranged your next flight to Puerto Rico in three hours. Harry will use a Portkey going here. I'll just pack your things up. You stay here with Wade"  
  
Without a word in mind, Hermione stayed silent. Draco went to the closet and started packing Hermione's things. And Hermione musingly stared at her wizard husband, not that Harry wasn't one, but it was Draco that the wizards acknowledge as her other half. She was partly amazed by Draco offering to fix her things for her. It was so sweet, yet bitter. Draco could have been the perfect father only that the situation was worse than worst already, he had to stop being one again and pass the responsibility back to Harry.  
  
"Draco. . .what will happen with you after we've gone?"  
  
"I---I don't know Hermione"  
  
"Please tell me Draco. I know there's something in your mind"  
  
Draco stopped from taking Hermione's things out from the closet and turned to her. "I have to face my father again Hermione. I have to know what he wants from Wade. . . from me. . . and from you. I will not stop unless he tells me"  
  
"Do you think you'll have the answer without putting your life on the line? Draco, you know very well that you could die facing him. Just go hiding with us"  
  
"Come with you and forever go in hiding? Hermione, I never envisioned my family to be hiding from one piece of a scum. I will not allow that and I promise you that I will take our freedom back! We will never be tied down in fear of what could happen next. My son doesn't deserve to suffer being in control of someone who doesn't deserve respect, nor am I allowing you to suffer even more than you already are. This will either break it or make it. And I swear I'm going to win Hermione. . . I will"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry arrived twenty minutes after he'd put the line down. He went inside the huge property that was of Draco's and suited himself in, with his bag in one hand. Draco met him and welcomed him. He extended his hand to Harry and so did Harry receive it.  
  
"Thank you for coming soon Potter. Hermione and Wade are resting inside. I had to put a Sleeping Spell on Hermione. She insisted not to sleep", said Draco promptly.  
  
"I expected that. Anyway, Draco, don't worry about them while we're away. I promise to look after them very well just as you would. I do hope your plan goes well. I'll wish you luck", replied Harry with a firm smile on his lips.  
  
Gentleman to gentleman. What could have been the perfect sight? They had to settle their differences aside for their family. Besides, they have grown out of their childish fights. They were men. They had to act their age regardless of what, or who comes in between.  
  
"Let's go inside. I'll wake them up and then you take them to the airport. I won't come along with you anymore. Lucius must still be on the look-out. Just before I wake them---Potter, please don't let them get out of your sight. I've sacrificed too much to have them back with me but the situation calls that I have to completely give up being a father. I'm glad that you've made a good child out of Wade. I have to thank you for that"  
  
Draco turned away from Harry and rushed back in. Before he could have gone too far, Harry said, "Draco, I believe that you will come back for them--- alive. And you don't have to give up anything. You are the real father. . . the real husband, and I believe it that you'll go by all means to protect them. Just on this, give me your word that you will come back for them"  
  
Draco stopped walking and stood still. "Forgive me Harry. I can't." He continued walking and Harry viewed from behind a dying man desperate to make a brave front.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had Wade in her right hand and a bag on the other. Wade was still sleepy as he stifled a yawn upon seeing Harry. The moment Wade got his resolve back, he ran to Harry and embraced him at once.  
  
"Daddy! I've missed you! Don't leave us now Daddy!"  
  
Harry dropped his bag and embraced Wade as well. "I've missed you too baby. And I won't leave you now Wade. We're going to live together again." Harry looked at Draco beside Hermione who forced himself to smile at him. Draco nodded at him. Harry took his arms off Wade and gained his position. "I reckon we better get going now. Draco. . ."  
  
Draco nodded again. "Harry." Draco nudged Hermione to go forward to Harry. He felt like he was betraying himself. He was denying himself of the family that he long wanted to have.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and smiled forcefully. "Take care of yourself now Draco"  
  
Draco nodded. "I will Hermione. I will"  
  
Too much sorrow filled the air between them that they had to force themselves to take each other in their arms. They took one another in their arms so tightly they seemed they won't ever let go. But Draco did. He slowly loosened his grip on Hermione and pushed her kindly away. "Go now. You might be late for your trip", added Draco as he tried to fight back his tears. How could have it been so hard? He suffered years in his father's hands at his every attempt to see them. . . and at that moment, he just had to push them away. He never wanted it to happen. He never even expected it to happen.  
  
Hermione leant onto Draco's ear and whispered. "It will only take about half an hour to get to the airport. We still got plenty of time"  
  
"But I won't let you take it now, would I?" asked Draco in a hushed voice.  
  
One hand tugged both Hermione and Draco's shirts. It was Wade beside them. "Father, let's go", said the little angel innocently.  
  
Draco took his hand over Wade's shoulder and said firmly, "I won't be coming with you now son. I've some important business to attend to. Now promise me that you'll be a good boy, ayt?"  
  
Wade nodded. "When will I see you again father?"  
  
Draco flinched. How was he to tell that they won't meet each other again? There was a very slim chance that they'd do and Draco considered it as the end the moment he meets his father. "Soon Wade, but I can't tell when. But I promise we'll see each other again sometime. . . somewhere"  
  
"Okay. I promise to be a good boy father. I won't hurt mum again. . ." Wade paused for a while and then continued. "I'm sorry father. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being a bad, bad boy"  
  
Draco shook his head gently and managed to give a warm smile. "There's no space for apologies here, now is there? It's okay son. I know you didn't want to do it. I'll give Grandpa some pretty good spanking, don't worry." Draco didn't dare look at Hermione. There were too many hidden messages in his statement.  
  
Harry interrupted. "Off we go now then. Wade, hand me in your bag"  
  
Wade ran to Harry and handed him his bag. He was not to look back at Draco but then he did. Wade ran back to Draco and hugged his biological father. He took his little arms around Draco's slim waist. "I'm going to miss you father"  
  
Draco took his eyes away from Hermione and Harry's eyes as tears fell down his own. His left hand took Wade's head in his grasp and the other hand brushed his precious tears away. "I'm going to miss you too Wade. It was a pleasure meeting you", said Draco formally, just as his own father did to him when he was young. No emotions. No feelings, or so Draco believe there should be none so that their parting would be easier. And so he took his hands on Wade's and took them away. "Go now. You might miss the plane"  
  
Wade stood still in front of his mirror image. He stared into Draco's eyes. Wade offered his hand and Draco took it. Wade actually shook Draco's hand very formally. "No father. The pleasure is mine." If Draco wasn't that strong, he could have let his many tears flow down. He was seeing himself in Wade more and more. The scene that was presented to him was the same scene that anyone would find inside the Malfoy Manor. Everything was so formal that there was no room for love, even at least care or concern.  
  
Hermione felt her heart breaking at the sight. She knew well that Draco didn't want that approach for his son. It was too much the same treatment he was given at home. What surprised Hermione was how Wade knew how to respond to what Draco was acting. Draco didn't want to make anymore bond between them. And Wade certainly didn't want to make anymore of that. The little kid knew they won't see each other again for Draco wouldn't be so stiff if he wasn't hiding something.  
  
Too much for her to contain, Hermione pulled Wade away. "Let's go Wade"  
  
Wade let Hermione pull him away as his eyes never left Draco.  
  
Draco turned towards the house and started to walk back in. His tears naturally flowed from his flushed cheeks. He was surprised when a hand caught his shoulder. He turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Be brave Draco. By far I've seen, you are way braver than any other wizard I've met or at least heard of. It would take too much courage to push them away."  
  
"I don't know how that would help Potter, but thanks anyway"  
  
"Draco, don't burden yourself too much thinking you won't come back alive"  
  
"I've accepted the fact long before"  
  
"But you don't have to"  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Harry searched his hand through his pocket and let out a bottle that contained silver dusts in it.  
  
"What is this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Something for you to figure out what for. It'll will help loads soon"  
  
"Uh, thanks"  
  
Draco was about to move forward only that he was pulled back by Harry.  
  
"Not just yet Draco. There's something else that you must have"  
  
Harry searched again through his pocket and laid out a small black box and handed it over to Draco.  
  
"What's this?" asked Draco who didn't recognize what the box was.  
  
"Hermione's wedding ring with you. she's kept it all these years and she never wanted to do anything with it, not at least when you plan to renew your vows. . . it's one reason why you should go back. Hermione loves you so much. Don't break her heart again. Live for her. Live for your family. Live to see that you will make it against Lucius. Live to return that ring back to her. It's hers. . . just as YOU belong to her. . . farewell Draco. Good luck"  
  
With that, Harry turned towards the gate and left Draco in awe. Draco saw how much hope Harry had in him. He actually admired the famous scarred man.  
  
"Uh Harry---" yelled Draco.  
  
Harry stopped and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No worries"  
  
"No, I mean, for everything, not just the ring"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I'm just returning something that's yours. And I will give them all back in due time. Just come back for them." Harry went back to walking towards the gate.  
  
Draco watched them all leave. It was such a sad sight. But he saw the other side of everything after Harry bade his farewell. He actually saw the light. There was still hope he could come back for them, only if he figured out in time how to make use of the silver dusts that Harry gave him.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I have to cut this fic short soon. Perhaps this won't go any farther than 6 or 8 chapters, maybe even less. I have to complete this one and move on with my other stories. I reckon there won't be much here except for the confrontation of Lucius and Draco, then a bit of something after that. Just cross our fingers they won't plunge into their deaths like my other stories do to the characters.  
  
Thanks fore reading and for the wonderful reviews! I'll try to answer them all soon! 


	12. Chapter 12 Used

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 12 Used  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Draco sat wondering at the silent wonder in his hand. Harry had just handed him a bottle that had mysterious dusts for a content. If all was working not as he planned it, he would have to act on it on his own. Lucius had a terrible way of convincing Wade to do things against his will and Draco knew well that if there was anything that Wade shouldn't experience in his lifetime, it was to be under someone who doesn't even deserve a tinge of respect.  
  
In a hardened resolve, Draco stood from where he sat and collected his things from his closet. He had to leave at once. Staying too long in one place wasn't advisable for his life at that moment. He knew well that Hermione and Wade were safer with Harry around than actually having HIM around. Under his heavy, hating breathing, Draco mumbled, "Now it's Lucius or me this time. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
The three of them were silent on the plane that they were in. Harry, Hermione, and Wade had spent hours on their seats with Hermione not taking Draco off her mind. Wade was taken in a deep slumber, curled up in his seat.  
  
"Harry, I honestly don't think that leaving Draco alone is the best choice. I mean danger tails him everywhere he goes. I have to be there with him. I can't just sit here and do nothing when my husband is bloody looking around for any sign of anyone who'd take his life away. . .", said Hermione in a voice full of conviction, only to soften at the sight of Harry flinching at her words.  
  
"You know that Draco will never make you lose your own lives for him. He will go by all means to protect his family. I mean, who would have thought? The old snob of a bastardly ferret boy Draco Malfoy-Quidditch Captain- School Heartthrob would ever be the perfect gentleman for his family? You know where I'm getting at now don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do Harry but you can't make me feel complacent over this matter. It's Draco's drive for adventure and his own self-worth that frightens me. I know he's plotting ways to kill his father. I know him Harry. He can do whatever he wants without feeling sorry for it. Once he got his head fixed on his plans, there is no stopping him. If I was in his place, I would have done the same for my family, but Harry, do understand, I've lost him once already for how long a time. I had to raise Wade alone without him. I had to put up with making people believe that I'm not a broken person when I lost the father of my child. It's not that I'm not thankful you ever came to my life but you know how it is Harry. Draco is the father of my child. I know he loves Wade even from the gap that separated us. He had not felt much of a father, I could tell. And now, I'm more than sure that he will make it up for Wade. He wouldn't want his child to bear being under the control of Lucius. Draco wouldn't allow Lucius to succeed with his evil plans. And yes, there's the matter over the powers of the real Dark Lord. . ."  
  
Harry clutched Hermione's hand tight in a ball. "You worry too much Mione. Relax. Everything will be okay. . ."  
  
"No Harry. You don't understand it do you? Draco's told me that the power of the Dark Lord was parted to him and to Wade. To who between them is stronger, we don't know. But I know for a fact that even if Wade is weaker than Draco, he will soon outwit the powers of a full-grown man. . . not to mention that Lucius had been intervening too much already. He hates Draco too much now that he will make sure that Draco will suffer for all he did. They will battle--- Draco's men against Lucius'. Blood against blood. Father against son. Son against father. Death Eater against Death Eater. Pure evil against pure evil. It's such a horrid thought. And what I see in it is something far worse---that Wade will get in between."  
  
Hermione's tears fell from her red eyes. She had been crying too much and felt overly saturated already. She continued, "The battle will cause many deaths Harry. . . too many innocent lives will be sacrificed. The Dark Ages will again rule until the time that one of them emerges as the winner. And Harry, one of them will die. . . either Draco or Lucius I don't see quite clearly. . . and Wade. . . and Wade. . . He will die too. . ."  
  
At the sight of Hermione trembling in fear, Harry took his securing arms around Hermione and embraced her suringly. "How did you know Mione? How? It can't happen. . .Wade can't die. . ."  
  
Hermione came to a point of bawling like a child, luckily, most of the passengers on the plane were already asleep. "He will Harry. . . Wade will die. . . I can't let him die. I have to stop Draco before he confronts Lucius. . . Lucius will use Wade against Draco and son against father, they will battle for power. . . it's too much already Harry. I wouldn't take it if one of them died."  
  
"Tell me Mione, how do you know all these things?" asked Harry in a firm voice, though not harsh.  
  
"It will happen Harry. It will surely happen very soon."  
  
"Tell me exactly how you knew."  
  
"I'm a Seer Harry. Isn't it too obvious already? Remember back at Hogwarts, I told you that we would live in the same house. And we did. . . only that I didn't tell you we were to get married. And before Ron got accepted at the Ministry, I told you about it didn't I? And Dumbledore's fatal sickness. . . didn't I tell you about it too? And Draco taking over Voldemort's powers. . . I told you about it too. . . I see it all in my mind Harry. . . it's already scaring the shit out of me. . ."  
  
Hermione felt so weak, so vulnerable to breaking down just like a limp doll. If the earth could only swallow her whole and lose her in a pit, she would gladly allow it. She was too fed up and it was the first time she ever told someone that she was a Seer all those time. . . and Harry realized at last why Hermione never got peace out of leaving Draco alone. . . for she saw everything that was in the future, and she wasn't any Professor Trelawney-phony kind of Seer. . . she was for real. She had seen everything in her mind and everything came true.  
  
"How will Wade die?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HARRY! I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO LOOK INTO MY SON'S DEATH---HOW COULD YOU? IT'S LIKE I'M ALLOWING ALL THAT TO HAPPEN?"  
  
"Hush Mione, you're going to wake everyone up", said Harry with Hermione still wrapped safely in his arms.  
  
"I'm so afraid Harry. . . how I wish I was just a child again."  
  
"Hermione, you've got to help me out with this. If you don't want Wade to die, you have to cooperate."  
  
Hermione drew away from their embrace and asked. She was ready to listen.  
  
"I know it would be hard for you to do this but you've got to tell me. . . how will Wade die?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No Harry. Don't push me, I beg of you. . ."  
  
"I'm not pushing you to think about it since you already know the answer to my question. You already saw it. You've got to face it now Mione. You've got to tell me how will Wade die."  
  
Harry stared intently into Hermione's auburn eyes. He saw from those brown orbs that Hermione was being torn apart the more that he pushed her to spill. But he had to. . .  
  
"Harry, I can't. . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's against the law. I can't tell anyone any part of the future under their command. It's my conscious mind that got the visions and not my subconscious. I can't tell anything that my real mind holds. I will be causing some worse disturbances by the time that the visions are about to come true. I can't make it any worse than this. You have to understand that as much as I want to tell you how, I couldn't. It would be like selling Wade's soul to the Devil. I will never do that for Chrissake."  
  
"You will never allow death to take Wade away but you aren't willing to pay the price of telling me now how we will lose him."  
  
"I sure am not!"  
  
"If you don't want the visions in your head to come true, you have to tell me."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I will stop it from happening, whatever it takes. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
No one expected it, perhaps exception for Hermione, that Draco was back at his father's manor in no time. He was motivated to kill him. It was out of pure animal instinct that he went to that place without having a concrete plan in his head. It somehow scared the hell out of Draco that he was coming unprepared. Not even with his men. How could he be so stupid? Yes, there's the bottle of silver dusts that Harry gave him but the problem was he didn't know what it's for. If he ever figured it out, it could be too late. It was all adrenaline rush. Draco had to succumb to it. He couldn't simply wait for their deaths to come. He had to come to it. But of course, he had to make sure Lucius dies first before he would, for there would be no honour for him if he wasn't to witness his father breathing heavily to a stagnate stop. Yes, for one thing, Draco was willing to offer his life for the freedom of his family. Though that, he was to make sure that if he was to die in the process, Lucius was to die first.  
  
No knock came from Draco's firm knuckles. The door to his father's dungeon had opened at will. And when the door did open, Draco witnessed about a hundred Death Eaters around on some sort of bleachers and Lucius was sitting in the middle of them all, staring indignantly at him, as if they weren't kin at all.  
  
"I was expecting you Draco. . . how lovely for you to grace us with your presence. . ." snarled Lucius maliciously.  
  
Draco obviously was outnumbered. He never thought of bringing his own men. He battled with his mind and ended up convincing himself that he didn't need anyone to help him out. The matter was between him and Lucius, so he obliged not talking anyone else from his camp to take part in their duel.  
  
"And I expected you to expect my lovely presence dear father. . . I've been missing you terribly. . ." hissed Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Ah dear. . . OFF WITH IT DRACO. I know why you're here. You already found out that I have been controlling your mudblood son's mind to bring about chaos in your perfect life. But you can't have your perfect life back Draco. . .you've lost it once and now I'm not giving you the chance to take it back again. You will not leave this place alive Draco. You know you won't and I admire your bravery for coming up to me without anyone to defend you and your royal bloody arse. . . pity those girls who will be missing your pretty face on the cover of teen and witch magazines and print ads that are naturally adorned by your oh-so-beautiful face. . ." Lucius heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Makes me want to puke. . . So anyway, want any drink before we talk about BUSINESS?"  
  
"Thanks but not thanks. I know you'd poison me. I'm positive about it."  
  
Lucius scoffed. "Clever Draco. . . clever. I've taught you well enough of dirty tactics and fraudulence."  
  
"And I must be thankful to no one that you did teach me that nonsense."  
  
Lucius smirked. "What do you want Draco? Do you want your family's life back? Do you want their freedom back without my intervention?"  
  
"Yes." Draco was so firm he could have broken glasses with his voice.  
  
"But you shall pay the price." Lucius played an evil grin on his thin lips.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll take it."  
  
"You're too brave Draco. Too brave you are that you frighten me."  
  
"You've made my life a living hell and I bet I could stand with another one for my family."  
  
"Do you even have an idea what the consequence will be? Do you Draco?"  
  
"I don't care what it is. Just give them their freedom back."  
  
"You haven't been too discreet about your emotions for that Mudblood. I honestly could not see anything beautiful with her. Well perhaps she's a good slut in bed, I wouldn't know. Maybe some time I could try her to compare with your mother. . . well on second thoughts, I am not touching her.. even the thought scares the hell out of my nerves."  
  
"Don't you even think about Lucius."  
  
"Push me Draco and I will. Hold me to my word I will. You know it's your half-life hanging over your head now if you won't stop loving that Mudblood bitch."  
  
"DO NOT CALL HER A BITCH YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Now isn't she? She married you and then married a sorry excuse for being a famous scarhead of a boy Potter. . .how pathetic. Two men under her thin fingers---"  
  
"Don't dare talk about how she looks."  
  
"Afraid that I've mastered every part of her already? Fear me now Draco. You can't hide the fact that I do know every inch of her."  
  
"I don't care just goddamnit hold your horses and never dare touch her!"  
  
Lucius stifled a yawn. "You're way too boring for me son. If you are ready to take your punishment then let's cut the crap and get on to it. I have other business to attend to."  
  
"Really now? I thought it was just you trying to make every inch of my so- called perfect life my living hell. Well father, thank you very much for that. I do appreciate your kindness." Draco mocked Lucius that certainly irritated the old man.  
  
"You're welcome Draco. . . now give me your wand."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Your punishment."  
  
"No wand? Are you mad? We are supposed to be fighting until one of us dies. . .I'm not here for punishment if you really want to know the truth. I'm here to fight you man-to-man."  
  
"Man-to-man Draco? Are you kidding me? You're barely a father to your son. You haven't grown-up of everything you hold dear. I expect I've taught you well enough to always allow change in your life grow up!"  
  
"I think there's no room here for you reminding me how you made me void of my emotions only to find it in the person you're most anxious to kill."  
  
Draco ran gravely towards the place that Lucius was, too anxious to strangle his father to death. What he didn't saw coming was the fast burst of sparks from Lucius' long and firm fingers that initiated their fight.  
  
The young Malfoy was thrown backwards without him knowing until the time that he felt that his body slammed fatally on the cold stonewalls of the dungeons. Draco fell hard with a thump on the moist floor.  
  
Warm, sticky liquid touched Draco's beautiful pale-stricken face. . . blood had just escaped from a mortal wound on his head. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*hides under the desk*  
  
I'm sorry I didn't intend to cut this chapter short. I'm facing a really huge problem. I have to start changing my writing style I swear! I'm not getting the satisfaction I need when I'm writing. I'm sorry if I won't be updating for some time but I swear I will come back for more, for better chapters for all of my fics. . .  
  
I really think I'm boring the hell out of you guys. I swear I'll get better in writing soon.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading this and please, please review! It really helps boost my ego yknow. . . the more reviews I get the more inspired I become!  
  
Thanks to those who already did. I have my final exams this week until Wednesday then I have the whole time until I don't know when to get back to writing. Hopefully, I get to finish typing the fics with definite chapter endings (those I wrote on paper---they're all done) before the summer here ends. (btw, summer here is from 3rd week of March up to the first week of June. If I get to this uni that I've been accepted to, I'll go back to school as a bona fide college freshman by the third week of May)  
  
Tulaloo! 


	13. Chapter 13 Insufferable

Adrenaline Rush ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Insufferable  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"OUCH!" Hermione yelled as she clutched at her searing stomach. Her eyes were shut tightly and she began to turn pale.  
  
If there was anyone who could have looked worst at the sudden surprise, it was Harry. His eyes were almost bulging out of the sockets, fearing that Lucius was acting upon Hermione right at that moment. His eyes wandered from Hermione to Wade, then back to Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong? What's happening? Talk to me!" Clearly, Harry was in panic. Hermione had her hand gripped against his arm so tightly he started to feel numb at her touch.  
  
"Oh God. . . Harry. . . ouch. . .Harry. . ."  
  
Hermione groaned under her breath, sweat trickling down her pale forehead. To make the situation much worse than it was, Wade had woken up. "Mum! Are you alright? Mum, c'mon, talk!" Wade tried to shake Hermione who was still fully aware of what's happening to her, and that she was aware that it was Wade seeing her suffer in pain.  
  
"I'm okay. . .", uttered Hermione in an agonized, hoarse voice, smiling painfully at her worried son. Harry had clung on to her hand, in attempt to make her feel comfortable, but to no avail. "I'm okay Wade, you could go back to slee---- *ouch*. . . No, really, I'm fine. . ."  
  
Harry was shaking his head mentally. He bet it was hard to be a mother--- not to mention to a very smart kid. But to his surprise, Wade went back to curl in his seat. What Harry didn't know was that Wade knew perfectly well that Hermione was in pain, and he, at that young age, didn't want to see her mum attempt not to make him see that she was in pain. He curled tightly, as he brought up his blanket, but precious little tears flowed over his flushed cheeks.  
  
When Harry went to look at Hermione again, she was breathing better and she was gaining her colour again. She had completely surrendered to her seat, giving her full weight onto it, as if the whole sudden attack of pain in her abdomen seemed as if she had fought a muggle battle.  
  
Harry took the back of his hand over his lover's forehead to see if she was getting any better. . . and she was. It was only a sudden throb inside in her stomach. And he felt relieved to see Hermione smile at him at last, as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright now? What was that?" asked Harry in full uncertainty.  
  
"Yer, I'm alright now. Feeling loads better. . ." She sighed. "Thanks. . ."  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Harry didn't seem to have a plan of stopping to ask not unless he gets the answers that he wants.  
  
"I just---I've just forgotten to eat breakfast is all."  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "Sure? I'll get you some food then. . ."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks again. . ."  
  
Minutes passed and Hermione had taken in some solid food with some warm tea. In truth, she wasn't feeling the least hungry. And in another truth, she didn't forget to eat breakfast---she did, just after she had woken up. And lastly, it wasn't an ordinary pain. Of course Hermione knew that. She had suffered from ulcer since her Hogwarts days because of the schoolwork she had to do. . . that she barely had time to eat anything at all. . . And she perfectly knew what pain ulcer could impose on her. . . and the pain that she just felt wasn't anything like it---it was in fact, much worse.  
  
Hermione was halfway standing when Harry caught her arm. "Where are you going?" She chuckled to herself and said, "Don't make me look like a child. I'm just going to the restroom, that's all. I know where I'm supposed to go." Hermione made do with another faint chuckle and walked towards the rear part of the plane. Harry had put on the headphones while a song from The Clash, a muggle band, played on it.  
  
She was near the bathroom. . . Hermione had almost collapsed onto the floor if she had not hold on to the chair beside her. Lucky that the two men on that side were both awake, they stood at once and assisted her. She was to regain her strength again when the same searing pain burned inside her abdomen. She was to scream in pain, only that she remembered that she shouldn't make Wade or Harry worry about her. . . she was fine, she thought. The problem was, she hadn't seen it coming. She hasn't seen anything in her future to happen like that.  
  
When at last, the twinge began to subside, Hermione gathered all her strength to get up, and was about to thank the two men, when she heard one of them say, "Ain't this one of those times Hermione Granger---that you are clueless and have no memory at all in your huge mind that such thing could happen to you right at this very moment of hiding?"  
  
The voice sent chills down her spine. It was overly familiar she wanted to puke at the reality that she was certain she did hear it before.  
  
Then the other one spoke, "My, my. . . Hermione Granger looks stunning. . . sexy, as a matter-of-fact. . ."  
  
The voice rang repeatedly in Hermione's head, that she had gotten a headache at once, all things went in a swirl and everything she tried to focus her eyes one were blurs of colors.  
  
"Why won't we try to check it out in the restroom. . . Let's see if there's truth to her greatness in bed. . ."  
  
//Whatthefuck are these two talking about?// Hermione was yelling in her head. She couldn't get to fix her vision that was failing her miserably at that moment. All she knew next was that she was being dragged away from where she had just collapsed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco panted hard with his fresh blood flowing lazily out of his wound. His anger was seething, and had wanted to get out of his systems, only that the impact that the cold wall made to his throbbing head was immense that he could not even gather the strength to support his body with his arms.  
  
"I will not let you win this one Lucius. . . I swear I won't. . ."  
  
He tried to shake his head to see clearly the grime that filled the floor but he only saw blur of green, which was the floor's colour.  
  
//Now this is convenient// Draco scowled at himself.  
  
As if from a distance, Draco began to hear Lucius' evil guffaw. . . it was a hearty laugh of triumph. But he was not to be outdone, Draco thought. He will fight until he dies, with his sight back or not.  
  
"Well well. . . what have we got here?", mocked Lucius at his son who was tending to the ache in his head. "A VERY helpless young Slytherin. . . The Dark Lord. . . at MY feet. . . Ready to give up Draco?"  
  
"The fight hasn't started Lucius. . ." growled Draco who was soon gaining his sight back.  
  
"It hasn't, has it? It was just an introduction, if you weren't informed. . . Well Draco, I am not doing this with you alone. I want you to rebuild your army and we will fight man-to-man, army against army. . . FATHER against son. . ."  
  
"My pleasure you bastard. . . and I swear you won't win!"  
  
"Careful Draco~~~ you are inside my territory. . ."  
  
"I don't care where I'm at. But I tell you, hold me to my word, I will not accept defeat now. I have won this position to take revenge on all of you. . . How you made me suffer. . . How you forced me to enjoy this kind of life killing muggles and half-bloods. . . And you ASSUMED I always fancied what you have presented me. . . Well I DID NOT!"  
  
Lucius sighed. "Oh well, the Dark Lord seems to be double crossing his own people, isn't he?"  
  
"I have long planned for this Lucius! You were very stupid not to see it coming."  
  
"Perhaps I was Draco. . . Perhaps I was. . ."  
  
Draco didn't like the tone Lucius said his last statement. It was his all- knowing voice and Draco was certain that Lucius had a plan in mind. . . and he could have had imposed it without him knowing it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A heavy thud came from the impact of a light body and the wall inside the restroom on the plane. Only one of the men went inside with Hermione, and the other one was left outside, on the look-out for anyone coming.  
  
"I hear you're a Seeker. . ." said the voice.  
  
"What is it to you if I am?" asked Hermione though she hadn't had much strength to pull her head up to see the person towering a head over her.  
  
"You didn't see this coming, did you?"  
  
"Mind your own monkey business you bastard!"  
  
The man clucked his tongue. "You have no originality Granger. . . Draco always uses that term to call his father."  
  
"Which one? The monkey or the bastard?" Hermione let out a brave snort.  
  
There was silence. It seemed the man was thinking it over. . . after a few seconds, he said, "The bastard of course!"  
  
Hermione laughed loudly. . . She suddenly realized who it was. "Goyle. . . What a pleasant surprise. . . if I'm not mistaken it's Crabbe who you're with."  
  
"Well---yeah."  
  
"You're still dumb. Haven't grown a tad wiser after all these years? I pity you." Hermione laughed again so loud that Goyle started to lose his patience.  
  
"If you're lucky enough, you will make it alive by the time this plane lands on the freeway. . . but if you aren't---I'm very sorry, but I'll just have to send you over some flowers for your funeral." Goyle laughed at his statement, assuming he did a good job snapping at the clever witch in front of him.  
  
"Why thank you Goyle, but you need not bother really." Hermione's hand was quick in grabbing for her hand inside her robe, only to an advantage she did not foresee. . . She had not gained her full sight yet, and Goyle was faster (?!) to see this, that he smacked Hermione straight in the abdomen, where it had hurt her a while back.  
  
Hermione cursed under her breath and began to feel the burning sensation inside her stomach. . . "Goddamn you you'll pay for this one Goyle!"  
  
Too late. Goyle and Crabbe had already Disapparated out of the plane. Hermione had blacked-out into the corner of the restroom.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At last, Draco was able to stand again on his feet and the first thing he gave his father was his furious glare.  
  
"Go get your army and on the next full moon, we shall fight at Hogwarts. . ."  
  
"No. We will not put the students under such danger", replied Draco firmly as he brushed the dirt off his cloak.  
  
"When did you even start to care?" Lucius raised a brow up. "Oh, I forgot, you have your mudblood son to give credit for."  
  
"Anywhere away from Hogwarts."  
  
"In Puerto Rico perhaps?" Lucius smirked so evilly he could have broken a thousand glass pieces.  
  
"Why you---"  
  
"No need to curse me now Draco. I know where they are right now. The famous Scarhead and your mudblood wife and child are on a plane to Puerto Rico. If I'm not mistaken, Crabbe and Goyle were fast to track them down. I'm expecting they'll be arriving soon."  
  
Draco merely growled. His plan was blown.  
  
From a gust of dusts appeared Crabbe and Goyle who choked on the dirt as they started to walk towards Lucius. "Sir, the woman---"Crabbe was panting, catching his stenchful breath.  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Lucius at once.  
  
"She---she struggled."  
  
Draco smirked at that. Of course, Hermione would struggle. . . Wait! Hermione STRUGGLED? Hermione? They were after Hermione?  
  
It had hit Draco hard that it took him some time to digest that. "Where are they?" inquired Draco who felt himself shaking in anger and fear.  
  
Goyle looked at him in the eyes. "Still on the plane. . . But Granger. . . The Mudblood. . . I don't' kno---"  
  
Draco was too fast that he had already took Goyle by the sides of his collar. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE?" Rage made its way through Draco's bloodshot red eyes.  
  
"I-I----I smacked her at the stomach. . . and I---I just saw her bleeding and we left her there. . . she collapsed on the floor, we didn't see what else happened to her. . ."  
  
A hard fist hit Goyle right in his left eye. He almost fell to the floor and when he looked back at Draco, it was to ask when had he learned to fight the muggle way. Draco only scoffed at him.  
  
When Draco had sense to look at his father again---his father who had Crabbe and Goyle to come after Hermione, and Draco assumed they were really sent to assault her, had a shocked look in his face. Draco did not understand at once. Wasn't assaulting Hermione what he wanted?  
  
"It can't be. . . I had gone wrong again. . . No, it can't be. . ." Lucius whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SIMULTANEOUSLY :  
  
[two scenes at the same time :  
  
Harry looking oddly at the flight stewardess, and  
  
Draco looking oddly at his father]  
  
Harry and Draco, both at the same time yelled out their shock. . . .  
  
"HERMIONE'S PREGNANT?!"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, now I consider myself owing myself a good pat on my back. I was able to do another chapter again!  
  
But I guess I have to hide under my desk again for that cliffie! Lol.  
  
Review please! Thank you! MWAHMWAHMWAH! 


	14. Chapter 14 Seemingly Back on Track

Adrenaline Rush

hotsleekeyz

Chapter 14 

Seemingly Back on Track

It came as a surprise to everyone that Hermione was indeed, with a child. Who would have thought that such thing could happen? The question is, who's is it?!  
  
After half a day of sleep, Hermione woke up not on the plane, but in a hospital, no doubt. She squinted her eyes awake and saw that to her right was Harry on the couch, seemingly half-asleep while he was sitting upright, while Wade was staring at her with a huge concern painted on his face.  
  
"Mum!" yelled Wade, waking Harry beside him.  
  
"Mione?" asked Harry, though thoroughly relieved that she had gained her consciousness already.  
  
"Hey", was all that Hermione managed to say. She looked around and returned her look at Harry. "Why am I in here? Where exactly are we?"  
  
"We're in a muggle hospital here in Puerto Rico. You were sent straight here after the plane landed. I'm glad you're awake. The doctor wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Where is the doctor?"  
  
"Wait a sec, I'll just check on him outside." Hermione nodded and Harry walked towards the door. Before he could have had opened it, Hermione said, "You haven't told me why I am here. I know that I was having abdominal pain on the plane but I think there's something else, is there?"  
  
"I'll tell you later Mione. For now, I want you to hear it from the doctor first."  
  
After about three minutes, the doctor came in and smiled cheerfully at Hermione. Harry seemed to have stayed outside. Wade exited the room as well.  
  
"Good day, Mrs. Potter", greeted the doctor, tall and gangly like Ron used to be. Oh how she missed her bestfriend!  
  
"Hi, good to you too Sir. May I know why I was brought here?"  
  
"Yes of course. I had a call from the airport and they said they needed assistance at once at the terminal since they have reported earlier that there was a flight passenger on board about to land in half an hour who wasn't feeling quite well, and that was you. Normally, the crew on board could do with first aid but I believe this is a completely different case that you are in. Mr.Potter told me that on the way here, you're abdomen pained you greatly and I examined you regarding that, but there isn't any traces of any abnormality inside you, nor could I see that it was an attack of ulcer, as Mr.Potter told me that you said. It wasn't ulcer but try as we did to conduct more tests, we can't find anything wrong with you and we see that you're in a perfectly normal state. Add to that, I find it that your husband was in some state of a shock when he found out that you were pregnant and I asked him why the sudden reaction, only that he said he didn't expect it to come. I assume that you didn't have any partner aside from him, despite the fact that you two are astonishingly good-looking people, you, Mrs.Potter wouldn't find it hard to find beautiful admirers too. . . Well of course, that's just me talking. Well, congratulations Mrs.Potter, a baby is sure to make its way!"  
  
Hermione needed time to process everything that she heard.  
  
She was PREGNANT?!  
  
"Excuse me sir, did you say, PREGNANT?"  
  
The doctor nodded kindly. "I believe I did."  
  
"But, is it okay? The baby I mean. . . two men assaulted me back on the plane. I was having a throbbing headache and my sight failed me, the next thing I knew---one of them was to---to---"  
  
"Was to what, Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"I, uhh, one of them punched me right on the stomach and the last thing I could recall, I was bleeding right on the bathroom floor?"  
  
"You mean, you were smacked on the stomach? Mrs.Potter, this is a rare case. . . You should have had the baby killed at such punch. I trust that it wasn't just a simple smack, was it?"  
  
"No, of course not. The guy was a size of a gorilla!"  
  
"Well, let's see about that. I reckon we might do a couple more tests but as far as our findings had gone, you are in a perfectly normal state and there's nothing to worry about the baby. We've injected you with something so that the baby could hang on in there until the time that you have to deliver. I'm sorry to tell you that I have to attend to my other patients at the moment and I'll be back later to personally administer your medicines."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The doctor left and all that Hermione wanted was to see Harry again. She wanted to talk to him. The moment he did come in through the door, another paining concerned look was worn on his pale face.  
  
"Somebody smacked you?"  
  
"Yes, there were two of them but only one punched me really."  
  
"Can you remember what they looked like?"  
  
"Of course Harry, I wouldn't miss it. Two gorilla-looking pigs from Hogwarts wasn't in my idea of a good hiding vacation, mind you."  
  
Harry mused for a moment and then asked, "You mean, Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Hermione."  
  
"No space for apologies here Harry, I insisted that I come to the restroom alone. It wasn't your fault. Lucius is sure behind this. But there's not a problem now, is there? The doctor said that I'm perfectly all right."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hermione. . .the baby. . ."  
  
"Harry, I know what you're thinking. As of the moment, I can't tell you anything about it. I as well is confused."  
  
"Look, I'm not confused. I know it's Draco's."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harry, there's still the possibility that it is yours."  
  
"There's none. You've told me that you're forever bound to him. How could it be that that child is mine? Tell me."  
  
Harry's voice wasn't mad at all. Really, it was more like trying to understand but having a great deal trying. . .  
  
"Not everything is perfectly planned. . . Just as Wade happened. Or Draco wounding himself. Draco wasn't supposed to be hurt in any way and we know that. We all know that. But his love for me broke the plan. There is always an exception to everything. And this---this might well be another exception. You should know that I've always wanted to give you a child Harry. You have a right to have one."  
  
"I know that Mione."  
  
"I swear with my whole heart I wish this is yours."  
  
Harry sat on the couch again and buried his face in his palms. "I don't want you to feel responsible over this matter. We've tried too hard to have even a child that is completely ours alone. . .the heavens know how much we've tried. We were denied to have our own family Hermione. You're really bound to Draco."  
  
"Harry, I--- I love you. . ."  
  
"I do too Mione. . ."  
  
"If I could give everything, even my life, to have this child be yours, I'll give it."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Immediately after Harry said his words, the door slammed open and in came Draco rushing to Hermione's side. Hermione was shocked to see Draco there and she noticed that Harry was gone out of the room.  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand at once and kissed them. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine Draco. How did you---"  
  
"Father told me. He was killing me when Crabbe and Goyle came back from the plane you were in. I tell you Hermione, this—this. . . this is against Lucius' plans. He was so worried when he found out that you were--- when he said that you were--- with a child."  
  
"How would –this- be against his plans? I thought he might have wanted another Wade to make us all suffer."  
  
"Don't talk that Hermione! It isn't Wade's fault why he's trying to kill us, you know that."  
  
"So now you're thinking that I'm irrational?" Hermione spat at once. It has been some while since Draco heard Hermione heard her speak in that tone. In fact, the last time he heard her speak in that manner was back at Hogwarts. . . and that was a great deal of time ago.  
  
"No, no, of course not. What I meant was, you're being carried away by your emotions and I know it's hard for you and---"  
  
"Of course it's hard me! Now it's my fault why everything's getting harder than it usually is because I'm not trying to be patient with my own child and it's my fault why this hasn't stopped because I still love you and you still feel the same way towards me? Now it's my fault isn't it?"  
  
Draco removed his hand away from Hermione. "Hermione! What has gotten into you?"  
  
"What has gotten into me Draco?! Maybe I'm too fed up of all of this. I'm too young to be a mother and I bet you're thinking I'm immature not to make my motherly instinct work at this time. I tell you Draco, this is anything but easy. And I swear to Merlin, if this child's another curse, I know it is, then I will have to kill myself!"  
  
Draco took Hermione by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Shut up Hermione! You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
In an instant, Hermione's hands were grasping Draco by the neck, determined to strangle him. "I know what I'm talking about you bastard! This is all your fault! You have to die! You deserve to die!"  
  
Draco struggled against Hermione's strong grip. At last, it came clear to his mind. . .  
  
"Lucius stop controlling Hermione! I command you to stop this instant!"  
  
At that, Hermione released Draco in her tight hold and she slumped back on the bed, panting hard, barely awake and conscious. . .Draco was about to touch her cheek to cheek if she was okay, only that she felt cold sweat wet her skin. At the point of contact, Hermione jolted awake with her eyes bulging out of her sockets, then she curled instantly in pain, clutching her stomach and shouting in pain for help.  
  
"Hermione, wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Draco took Hermione in his arms and the harassed woman sobbed like a helpless little child.  
  
Behind the door, Harry was fighting the urge to get inside. He heard Hermione's painful groans and he knew well there was something wrong.  
  
Hermione continued to cry, uttering, asking for forgiveness that Draco did not understand.  
  
"Hush love. . . I'm sorry love, I'm not leaving you soon again", said Draco in a comforting voice.  
  
"Draco. . . Draco. . . this child. . . "Hermione was about to say something that seemed to be of dire importance, only that Draco had cut her in in protest.  
  
"We will take care of it together this time."  
  
"No, no, you don't understand. . ."  
  
"What then?"  
  
Hermione stopped crying and he took her auburn eyes to meet Draco's gray ones. "It's not yours Draco. It's Harry's." 

_****_

__

__

__

__

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the **__**plot is mine.**_

I'll try to update as soon as I can before I forget what's supposed to happen in the next chapter. Lol. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
